Mistério no Caribe
by estranha sem nome
Summary: como diz o título, um mistério invade o Pérola. um dos novos tripulantes é, bem, um assassino. conseguirá Jack Sparrow resolver essa? com ajuda de Lizzie, acho que sim. boa sorte a eles. completa. ;
1. O Começo

Ali estava o mar. Azul, confundia-se com o céu sem nuvens; mas, lá no mar, havia um navio, de velas negras, com um tripulante em especial bastante excêntrico.

- Estou vendo algo! – Disse _capitão_Jack Sparrow, com uma gigantesca luneta – Você está vendo, Barbossa?

- Sinceramente... não

- Ah, claro que não. Sua luneta é minúscula. – Respondeu ele, todo satisfeito consigo mesmo. – Acho que é um navio, dos grandes. Não é maior que o Pérola, _claro, _mas bem grande.

- Me dá isso daqui – Disse Barbossa, levemente irritado. – Hmm, é um navio pirata, também. – Jack abriu a boca para falar algo, mas na hora Barbossa o interrompeu. – Parece ter somente um tripulante.

Após algumas gargalhadas estilo Barbossa, Jack fala:

- Me dá de volta! – referindo-se a luneta dele, claro. Quando a consegue de volta, diz: - Rum de graça para a tripulação.

Parecia que o senhor do navio, não queria briga. Queria um acordo.

- Olá, paz, companheiros piratas! Eu disse PAZ! – Repetiu quando todos estavam com as armas a posto, prontos para atirar, com cara de desconfiados. – Meu nome é Lawrence Moscovitz, e perdi _toda _a minha tripulação numa batalha. Ou seja, eu sou o capitão deste navio, e queria que um de vocês viessem, como capitão, ganhando maior parte dos lucros, para meu humilde navio. Quero dizer, ele não é humilde, mas, comparado ao de vocês, espera, este é o _PÉROLA NEGRA? _Eu não acredito!

- Lawrencie, este é o Pérola sim. Fale com mais calma, para todos nós entendermos, savvy? – Disse um dos capitães do Pérola, Jack.

O que, na verdade, queria o Sr. Moscovitz, era basicamente isso mesmo. Houve um grande ataque contra o navio, e ele acabou só. Queria que um do Pérola Negra fosse ao Corcunda ("Que nome... _ridículo! _Por que não rebatiza como Sparrow?" foi o que comentou Jack ao descobrir isto) como capitão, e ia ficar com 95 dos lucros, só para mostrar como ele estava desesperado. Junto com o novo capitão, claro, viria pequena parte da tripulação.

- Preciso dar uma palavrinha com o Hector Barbossa, aqui. – Falou Jack, puxando logo Barbossa. Ao ficar meio distante, continuou: – Isso é muito lucro. Não se pode recusar, seria _irradional, _como é mesmo o nome? _Irradio, irracioral..._

- Irracional. Seria mesmo. Você vai para o Corcunda, e eu continuo aqui. Aí, 15 dos lucros dos meus 95 dos lucros vai para você. E, aqui no Pérola, também ganho alguma coisa.

- VOCÊ vai para o Corcunda.

- VOCÊ vai para o Corcunda.

- VOCÊ vai para o Corcunda!

- VOCÊ VAI PARA O CORCUNDA!

- Par ou ímpar.

- O QUE É?

- Par ou ímpar. Você não sabe o que é par ou ímpar? Aposta ímpar ou par, se coloca um tanto de dedos a frente, e depois vê se o número que deu é...

- Eu SEI o que é par ou ímpar. É que isso é muito idiota. Vamos lá, então. – Falou Barbossa, contrariado. – Par.

-Ímpar!

E lá se foi. O número que saiu, foi o número cinco, já que Jack colocou dois e Barbossa três. O que é óbvio para nós, a não ser para um bebê – e acho que você não é um bebê, e se eu estiver esganada, me desculpe, bebezinho, e parabéns por aprender a ler tão cedo na vida -, que o número cinco é ímpar, não era óbvio para ambos.

- Ímpar, par, ímpar, par, ímpar! Ganhei! Ahá! VOCÊ vai para o Corcunda. Ei, não fique com essa cara de assassino. – Referia-se a cara de homicida que apareceu no rosto de Barbossa – Vamos, eu lhe compro um grande chapéu.

- Cale-se, cão sarnento. Eu vou. Se for o bem para o Pérola, eu vou.

E isso foi contado ao Sr. Moscovitz. Alegre, pediu mais gente para acompanhar o novo capitão do Corcunda. Jack pediu para que pelo menos Gibbs, Cotton e o anãozinho ficassem. Na verdade, também queria Ragetti e Pintel, mas, eles foram com Barbossa. Além de Anamaria e outros.

- Capitão, nós precisamos de mais pessoas tripulando o Pérola! Que tal irmos à Tortuga, eim? – Foi o que falou Gibbs.

- Não, nós se viramos. – Retrucou Sparrow.

- O rum acabou! O rum acabou! – "disse" o Sr. Cotton.

- Certo, vamos à Tortuga! – Respondeu Jack, mudando de idéia.

A Aventura Vai Começar

**Beeem, vai ser a minha 1º fic, aqui. Não bem a primeira que eu escrevo, porque eu fiz uma, muuuito ridícula³ por sinal, e eu não tive CORAGEM de mandar. Primeiro capítulo besta, eu sei, mas eu vou tentar melhorar. ;X**

**E, é só isso. Espero que gostem! **


	2. A Nova Tripulação

Tortuga. Confusão, por todo lado; tiros, para todos os lados; rum, para todos os lados; bares, para todos os lados; pessoas bêbadas, para todos os lados. Esse ambiente, é considerados por muitos ruim. Mas não para Jack.

- Ah, Tortuga! – Suspirou Jack, para mostrar como aquilo era bastante agradável.

Começaram as "inscrições" para a nova tripulação do Pérola. Sr. Gibbs estava sentado próximo a uma mesa. Jack, sentado ao chão, bebendo, obviamente, rum. Passaram-se horas, e havia mais pretendentes à embarcação no momento.

- Tem experiência com o mar? – Perguntou Gibbs, a uma dupla de irmãos, os Wilcock.

- Bem, eu já estive de grumete, num navio particularmente grande. Meu irmão aqui, Timothy, ainda não, ele é mais novo, e... Bem, eu trabalhei de grumete faz muitíssimo tempo. – Foi o que respondeu Thomas Wilcock.

Thomas e Timothy Wilcock são irmãos caribenhos. Thomas – apelidado de Tom por seu irmão – adorava dicionários. Sabia milhares de palavras, mas, não as usava muito no dia-a-dia, por saber que "ordinários piratas" não as compreenderiam. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos muito escuros, e olhos pretos.

Timothy era um rapaz parecido com o irmão. Em termo de aparência, quero dizer. Seu jeito de ser era totalmente diferente. Odiava as palavras que o irmão tanto amava, e dizia que "elas só servem para se comunicar mesmo, né?". Adorava a pirataria, ao contrário do irmão; Tom só a praticava por não ter outra coisa para fazer. Além disso, era mais forte que o outro Wilcock. Ah, e era meio... Homossexual.

- E eu, posso entrar, cara? Tô precisando sair daqui.

Gibbs tomou um susto enorme, estava em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando olhou para a pessoa à sua frente, que era uma figura de cabelos extremamente escuros, olhos de um azul intenso e de pele clara. Não demorou muito para responder.

- Qual é seu nome?

- Mitchell Bonny. Mitch, se você preferir.

- Bem, qual é a sua história?

- Não estamos aqui para contar histórias, não é? Capitão, eu preciso sair daqui. Tá me entendendo? Eu já trabalhei em milhões de navios, pra o seu governo. Agora, me contrata logo nesse navio, ah, e, à propósito, qual é o nome do navio, capitão?

- Primeiro, eu não sou o capitão. _Ele _é o capitão – apontou para a criatura deitada próximo a ele mesmo, dormindo, provavelmente por ter bebido demais. Sr. Bonny tomou um baita dum susto.

- O QUÊ? ESSA... COISA É O CAPITÃO?

Com o "escândalo" provocado, Jack acabou acordando, e, atordoado, fez alguns gemidos incompreensíveis. Gibbs tentou acalmar o capitão, mas, foi em vão. Jack perguntou a ele como estavam indo as "contratações".

- Bem, capitão. Já conseguimos um James Delacour, é gordo e francês. Um Peter Slater, ele é bem estranho. Thomas Wilcock, é, bem, digamos, tem o vocábulo meio alto. Timothy Wilcock, o irmão dele, é bem forte, eu acho. Mas é meio viado. Ah, e esse sr. aqui, como é mesmo?

- Mitchell Bonny.

- Isso mesmo.

- Bem, e quem me acordou? – Perguntou Jack, sonolento e bêbado. Deu um longo gole de rum logo após de formar essa sentença.

- Ele – Respondeu Gibbs.

- Ah, você tá despedido. – Disse Jack, com simplicidade.

- Ah, é assim, é? Bem, eu nem sequer assinei merda nenhuma de contrato, tá sabendo? E, que você vá pra... – Antes de terminar a frase, Gibbs o interrompeu.

- Eu acho uma má idéia, Sparrow.

- E por quê? – Foi o que Jack respondeu, autoritário.

- Porque ele foi o cara que eu considerei mais digno de tripular o Pérola Negra. Ele é bem cara de pirataria e...

- Pois é. Esse louco aí, o, _Figgs, _está correto, _capitão. – _Ele deu destaque a última palavra. – Pera aí um segundo, você é o capitão do PÉROLA NEGRA?

- É, rapaz. Mas você nunca vai tripulá-lo, não importa o que Gibbs fale. EU sou o capitão, e EU mando aqui. Que vá ao inferno quem acordar...

- Bebida.

- Hã? – disse Jack lesadamente.

- Quando se acorda alguém, esse alguém que acordou paga uma bebida para o que foi acordado, e esse que foi acordado tem que ouvir a proposta do que o acordou.

Gibbs olhou Jack de um jeito de como se lembrasse da vez que Jack o acordou com um balde d'água, e o disse quase exatamente as mesmas palavras. Riu baixinho, e ninguém o escutou.

- Mas - continuou Mitch –, eu estou duro. Então... - Pegou duas garrafas de rum que havia na mesa ao lado ("Obrigado, trouxa") –... Você tomará rum roubado.

Jack aceitou imediatamente o rum, como de costume.

- Então, qual a sua proposta, Mitch? – Falou o capitão totalmente acomodado na mesa, com os pés acima da mesma e bebendo o rum.

- Que nós lutemos, e se eu ganhar, o que vai acontecer se você não for frouxo e desistir disso, eu entro no famoso Pérola Negra.

- E se eu ganhar?

- Simples: eu não entro na tripulação. Feito?

- Feito.

Começou a loucura. Bonny era realmente muito bom; mas Sparrow era muito acostumado a fazer as suas improvisações. Ninguém se encostava a ninguém; ninguém era páreo um para o outro. Até que Jack fere a perna esquerda de Mitchell.

- Cacete! Essa era a minha melhor calça!

- Garoto, deixe de ser fresco e continue a...

Mas ninguém sabe o que Jack iria querer depois. Porque no momento, ele parou. Olhou para um rapaz de vinte e poucos anos que ali havia. _Esse rosto é para mim familiar... Preste atenção Jack. De onde você viu este garoto? _Pensou ele, e, segundos depois, Mitchell o acertou, e colocou a ponta da espada em seu pescoço.

- E aí? Gostou de perder? – Debochou Mitch.

- Cale-se, sua escória.

O garoto apareceu na mesa em que Gibbs estava, próximo de Jack e Mitch.

- Posso fazer parte da tripulação, senhor?

- Qual é seu nome?

- Meu nome é Jake...

Outra coisa que ninguém descobriu foi seu sobrenome, pelo menos não nesse capítulo. Porque uma voz _muito mais familiar _soou naquele instante.

- Ele não vai à lugar nenhum.

**Uhú! Esse capítulo tá muuito melhor que o primeiro! ;D**

**Eu pensei seriamente em tirar o **_**Comedy **_**aí de cima, porque aquele cap. 1... Mas esse daqui até que está engraçadinho, em minha opinião. A história vai melhorar! ; Suspensinho básico no final desse cap.! xD Tá fácil demais, todo mundo já deve saber o que ( ou melhor, quem ) é esses dois familiares aí.**

**Ah, erro de autora aqui:**

"**- Capitão, nós precisamos de mais pessoas tripulando o Pérola! Que tal irmos à Tortuga, eim? – Foi o que falou Gibbs.**

**- Não, nós **_nos_** viramos. – Retrucou Sparrow.**

**- O rum acabou! O rum acabou! – "disse" o Sr. Cotton.**

**- Certo, vamos à Tortuga! – Respondeu Jack, mudando de idéia."**

**Eu tinha colocado "se viramos". ' Agradecimento pra Aquarius Kitsune. **


	3. Reencontros

- LIZZIE? – Berrou Jack, ao virar o rosto e deparar com a ex.srta. Swann.

- Você conhece minha mãe? – Falou, desorientado, Jake Turner. O rosto do rapaz era realmente muito parecido com o rosto do pai. Mas, o cabelo, era mais parecido com o cabelo da mãe. Um cabelo levemente ondulado e loiro escuro. E, tinha um ótimo físico, como o pai.

- Filho, esse é Jack Sparrow, um dos capitães do Pérola Negra. – Apresentou de má vontade Elizabeth Turner. – Bem, conseguiu recuperar o Pérola, Sparrow. Meus parabéns.

O capitão ainda estava meio em estado de choque. Fazia tanto tempo assim que não via Elizabeth? O garoto aparentava ter, no mínimo, vinte anos. E o que eles dois faziam ali? _Eu esperava que ela fosse ficar numa ilhota cuidando do coração do marido; _Refletiu Jack. Todos ali os olhavam com cara de curiosidade. "Dois lordes piratas estão aqui!" berravam alguns dos presentes.

- Bela roupa. – Falou finalmente Jack. – Combina com você, _sra. Turner. _E, você não vai cuidar do coração do seu marido, amor?

Elizabeth estava vestida com roupas parecidas com as roupas que Sao Feng a fez vestir quando ele achava que ela era Calypso. No dia, Liz estava vestida especialmente para a ocasião. Despediu-se dele com um beijo mortal, como tantos outros que ela deu; um em Jack, e o Kraken o engoliu; um em Sao Feng, e ele levou uma bomba; outro, em James Norrington, que levou uma espada; e por último, em Will, que parece que durou mais que os outros. Mas, por sorte, foi salvo, ficando imortal.

- Capitão Sparrow, eu acho que não bebi rum suficiente para continuar esta conversa! – Respondeu ela, sorrindo.

- Mãe, esse que é o famoso Jack? – Perguntou o pobre garoto, sem entender nada.

- Capitão Jack, filho. – Falou Jack. Jake tomou um grande susto quando Jack falou isso, como se isto mudasse toda a teoria da vida para ele.

- OQUÊ? Mãe, você ME DISSE que só deu um beijo no Jack, nada mais! E agora, ele vem me chamando de FILHO? Você não está escondendo nada de mim, não é?

Todos riram, até Jack. Jake, porém, continuou atordoado. _Meu Deus, ela disse para mim que só foi um beijinho inocente para todos ganharem tempo para sair, e escapar do Kraken. E aí, esse cara, vai e me chama de filho. Isso é realmente irritante. _Ele pensava, a mil por hora.

- Como é o nome dele mesmo? Ah, Jake. Jake, eu não sou, definitivamente, seu pai. Eu nunca tive nada com a sua mãe. "Nunca daria certo entre nós, querida" é o que eu sempre digo a ela. Além disso, você é a cara do eunuco William. Savvy?

- Meu pai não pode ser eunuco. Senão, eu não existiria. – retrucou o sr. Turner mais novo. – Então, por que me chamou de filho... Seu...

- Eu praticamente chamo todos de filho. Mas as damas, chamo de coisas mais agradáveis, lógico. – E não continuou, pensando em deixar o garoto achando que o pai era eunuco. – Lizzie, e agora eu não sou _um dos capitães do Pérola Negra._

- O que é, então, sr. Sparrow? – Respondeu Elizabeth com tom de desdém.

- Eu sou _o capitão _do Pérola Negra. Barbossa foi para outro navio. Ganhei uma aposta. – Respondeu ele, não revelando como foi a tal aposta. – Então, filho, por que quer tripular o grande Pérola Negra, meu navio?

- Talvez por causa que eu me interesso pela pirataria. Capitão, eu quero ir para o mar. Meu pai, é um homem do mar. Minha mãe, passou muitas aventuras no mar, junto com você e meu pai. E quero saber finalmente como é estar lá, sentindo a brisa fresca com ar de molhado, passar por uma tempestade provocada por Calypso, e tudo mais.

- Você tem o espírito. Só assine ali. – Respondeu Jack. – Prepare-se para sentir mais uma nova sensação, a de ser chamado de cão sarnento, exclusivamente por mim.

- O que você não entendeu, Jack? Ele não vai a lugar nenhum! Ele é muito novo e... Não quero que ele passe por tudo que eu passei.

- Não gosta da sua vida, sra. Turner? Nossa, eu achava o contrário. – Respondeu Jack, sorrindo, mostrando seus dentes de ouro.

- Na verdade, boa parte foi proveitosa – Concordou ela -, mas também sofri. Você não sabe como eu sofri.

- Sofreu por que, amor? Lembrava do beijo maravilhoso que deu em mim e percebeu que agora só pode beijar a coisa sem-graça do William?

- Deixe de ser idiota, Jack. Mesmo com essas idiotices, você é um bom homem. Não responda que tudo prova o contrário. – Elizabeth leu os pensamentos do capitão.

- Mãe, eu já sou grande o suficiente. Eu posso dar minhas opiniões, fazer as minhas escolhas. Não sou mais aquele garotinho da ilha. Papai mandou no último dia que nos vimos para aparecermos aqui em Tortuga justamente para isso: para sermos menos anti-sociais. Eu quero uma aventura! _Chega dessa vida monótona!_

- Dá lhe, garoto! – Apoiou Jack.

Todos começaram a concordar com o jovem Turner. Thomas comentou que ficou alegre em finalmente alguém que use a palavra "monótono". Timothy, falou que ele era um gato, e que o pai dele devia ser um bom pedaço de homem, assim como o capitão. James disse que ele aparentava ter um bom paladar; Peter que ele tinha atitude; Mitch disse que o achou um bom companheiro para viagem.

Elizabeth viu que não adiantava, estava no sangue ser pirata. O pai, a mãe, o avô, com certeza o bisavô, etc. _Já sei! _Pensou ela, e estava pronta para falar para todos.

- Ele vai para o Pérola. Se _eu _for também.

**Fiz esse capítulo bem rapidinho, não? Ele foi praticamente só de diálogo ;X  
Beem, esse capítulo foi mais ou menos, em minha opinião. Mas quem se importa com isso? O que importa é a opinião de vocês!  
Por isso, clique no GO aí de baixo, com o submit review, e diga sua opinião! Agradecida ;D  
**


	4. A falta de William

Todos a bordo do Pérola Negra. Inclusive a sra. Turner e seu filho. Ninguém de que eu não escrevi entrou a bordo; com exceção de um papagaio que Thomas Wilcock encontrou, e disse que iria ser seu companheiro de palavras bonitas.

- Seu nome vai ser Gutenberg! Johannes Gutenberg! Em homenagem a uma das pessoas mais importantes que acho, o inventor da imprensa! – Declarou Tom.

- Afe, que ri-dí-cu-lo, Tomzinho! Você deveria colocar nomes mais interessantes. Ah, e agora, ainda por cima, vai ensiná-lo a falar! Que perda de tempo... – Comentou Timothy.

- Tim, vá ajudar James. Ele precisa de alguém para ajudá-lo com o almoço. – Respondeu, mal-humorado, o capitão do Pérola. – Vá logo, seu cão sarnento!

- Claro, capitão. Posso chamá-lo só de Jack? – Perguntou Tim de um jeito meloso.

- Só as mulheres mais belas podem me chamar só de Jack, savvy? Não um... Ah, esqueça. – Disse Jack.

Até que aparece uma abelha enorme, no navio. Todos estranham, ninguém espera abelhas no mar. O mais estranho de tudo é que a abelha estava sozinha, correndo atrás de Tom Wilcock.

- Saia daqui, seu artrópode imundo! Volte à sociedade que você mora! – Tom gritou para a abelha.

De nada adiantou, na verdade. A abelha, revoltada com o insulto, deu uma ferroada em Thomas, que deu um berro de horror. A ferroada foi exatamente no pescoço; deixando uma marca no mesmo. Se tivesse outra ao lado da marca, todos jurariam que Tom era um vampiro.

- Deve ter doído. – Disse Jack. – Agora, ao trabalho!

Tim saiu; foi para perto de James Delacour e de Mitch. Tom; massageou o pescoço, onde tinha a marca da abelha, e continuou o trabalho. Jack; foi a sua cabine, onde tinha uma pessoa a sua espera.

- Ora, ora, ora, estava esperando por você, Jack. Sente-se. – Falou Elizabeth.

- Eu que faço as ordens aqui! Eu vou me sentar. E você, Elizabeth, sente-se. – Falou Jack naquele jeito hilário. – O que você quer aqui? Falar comigo ou queria somente me ver?

- Eu sou casada, Jack.

- E?

Elizabeth percebeu que nada adiantaria dizer o quanto amava Will; eram precisos anos para caracterizá-lo. Nem o quanto tinha de paciência com o sr. Sparrow.

- Eu quero saber aonde nós vamos, por que nós vamos e o que você quer neste lugar que nós vamos. – Respondeu ela, finalmente.

- Quantas coisas, não, doçura? Eu quero que isto seja uma surpresa.

- Não quero nada muito arriscado, o meu filho está tripulando!

- Acha que eu não sei? Bem, mudando de assunto, que tal pegar na minha bússola, eim, Lizzie? – Jack deu a sugestão.

Ela sabia exatamente o que queria. Ela queria seu marido, queria ter uma família alegre. Mas ela não queria que o marido criasse tentáculos por querer ficar com a mulher. _Isso é uma maldição. Mas isso é melhor do que ele ter morrido. _E isso que ela pensava era realmente a verdade.

Jack estranhou a demora e falou para ela:

- Alguém aí?

- Oh, Jack! – Falou ela com lágrimas nos olhos – Eu não agüento mais isto! – Agora ela não conseguiu segurar, já estava chorando.

- Não sabia que depois de ter filhos as pessoas ficavam tão sensíveis assim. – Argumentou Jack. – Pode desabafar, amor. Estou aqui. – Falou de um jeito de que como quisesse tirar a maior fatia do bolo.

- Ah, pare com isso! – Reclamou Liz.

Mas, no final das contas, ela desabafou _mesmo. _Falou de tudo que ela sentia falta, que queria o marido, que queria ele ao seu lado, vendo o filho crescer; ele já era um grande rapaz e só viu o pai duas vezes. _Eu não conhecia o lado ouvinte de você, Jack. _Ela falou em voz alta.

- Eu escuto quando quero. Agora, vou ver o que mais desejo, embora eu saiba exatamente o que é. – Pegou a bússola, e viu onde o ponteiro estava indo. Começou a seguir o rumo que a bússola ordenava.

Quando foi perceber, já estava no local onde ele tinha reencontrado Bootstrap, ele mesmo o tinha dado uma garrafa de rum. Na verdade, o que a bússola indicava era isso mesmo: rum.

Próximo de pegar a garrafa, uma mão a tocou ao mesmo tempo. Uma mão gorda, que parecia uma pata.

- Capitão? – Perguntou James; com sotaque.

- James? – Perguntou Jack.

- Ah, é você, capitão. Está aqui faz muito tempo?

- Não.

Elizabeth, que estava calada, indagou:

- Você é Delacour, não é? E, isso é francês, não é? – Ela perguntou mesmo sabendo que a resposta seria exatamente sim.

- Sim, mademoiselle. Eu vim da Frrrança faz muito tempo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Disse Jack, mudando de assunto.

- Orrra, capitão. Estava bebendo. Não está sentindo meu hálito de rrrum?

- Na verdade, estou sentindo. E foi para isso que eu vim até aqui também: para beber. Aceita rum, Elizabeth? – Fez uma reverência. E ela não respondeu. Simplesmente puxou o rum da mão dele, como sempre faz.

- Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo, eim? – Delacour continuou – São namorrrados, coisa assim? Aquele garrroto é filho de vocês?

Ambos caíram na gargalhada. Mas, Delacour estava somente brincando. Deu para perceber no seu tom de voz; ele queria somente uma risada básica.

- Faz muito tempo que eu non vejo pessoas rrrirem tanto. – Falou alegremente James.

- É que essa piada foi muito boa. – Riu Elizabeth. _Ele não me conhece __mesmo__ para fazer essa brincadeira. Se ele me visse com meu amor, William... Ah, pare de pensar nele agora. Não é hora de chorar. Já chorei o bastante hoje._ Pensou ela.

Nesta hora, entrou Mitch e Tim no local. Estavam conversando, com entusiasmo. Parece que eles ficaram amigos; o engraçado que era amigo mesmo, por parte dos dois – Tim não estava pensando em coisas a mais, o que quero dizer com esta afirmação.

-... Que-ri-do, não sabia que você era tão divertido! Concordamos em tu-do! Menos na parte que eu lhe disse que o capitão e Jake são gatos com G maiúsculo. Olha, quem está por aqui! Jim, Liz e Jack! Capitão Jack, quero dizer. Perdoe-me. – Claro que nem preciso falar quem era que estava falando. – Vocês viram o Tom por aí?

- Non vimos, jovem Wilcock. – Respondeu James.

- Ah, que porcaria. Faz tempos que eu e ele procuramos Thomas. – Falou Mitch, que agora estava mais calmo com o capitão, com o qual teve uma péssima primeira impressão.

Peter reuniu-se também ao grupo.

- Onde está Jake? – Preocupada falou a mãe do jovem Turner.

- Dormindo como pedra. – Respondeu Mitchell Bonny. - Tem mais rum aí?

No dia seguinte, em que todos já tinham bebido rum para o ano todo, acordou o capitão. _Ah, hoje é o dia que falo nosso rumo. _

- ACORDEM, MARUJOS IMPRESTÁVEIS! Onde está Gibbs?

Todos acordam, e ele relembra: Ah, Gibbs está dormindo aqui também. Todos da tripulação passaram por aqui, com exceção de Jake – que estava dormindo como pedra – e Tom, que com certeza estava com Gutenberg, seu papagaio.

Acordaram todos. Olharam para Jack com cara de "já é de manhã?". Liz estava isolada de onde estavam todos, possivelmente por ser mulher. Estranho, sr. Bonny também estava isolado. _Bem, talvez ele seja autista. _

- Hoje, conto para vocês aonde vamos. Nós vamos onde tudo o que desejamos está, um lugar onde é bastante longe. Nós iremos _a ilha dos Desejos. _

**Nhá! ;D**

**Vai ter mais comédia, finalmente, no próximo capítulo. Vai ter muitas mongolices na Ilha dos Desejos ; **

**E no próximo capítulo também, finalmente o "grande mistério" prometido por mim, desde, acho que o 1º capítulo.**

**Vou responder aqui a **Carlinha Turner!!!!, **que não tem cadastro aqui, e, então respondo aqui mesmo.**

"_**Oie...  
To adorando a sua fic...tah mto boa...  
mas o Will vai aparecer né?  
Eu amo d+ o Jack mas o Will é um fofo...  
ainda vou escrever uma fic dele e da Lizzie...gente escrevam´,uma fic dos dois pq eu naum sou mto boa naum!  
Fic perfeita parabens posta depressa pq eu to curiosa..  
bjim "**_

**Brigaaada, primeiramente. **

**Respondendo a pergunta, que todos devem estar pensando "onde estará Will?" Beem, aqui, neste capítulo, falo da falta do Will que a Lizzie sente. E não vou ser má – mesmo que ela mereça um castigo – de não dar o Will para ela. Mas, ele vai aparecer só mais tarde. Talvez, no 5º capítulo. Agora, não vou falar mais nada, pra não estragar surpresas. ;X**

**E, sinto muito, não pretendo escrever uma fic sobre Will + Elizabeth, porque, para mim, o capitão tem que estar em primeiro lugar! Ele é O CARA, afinal! ;D**

**Continuem comentando, poooor favooor .**

**Bjs ;**


	5. A Ilha

"Ilha dos Desejos? Ilha dos Desejos? Que diabos é ilha dos Desejos?" pensavam todos que estavam a bordo. Sparrow, com uma rara calma, explicou a todos que esta ilha era muito importante. Nela, tudo – ou quase tudo – que desejarmos, aparecerá. Estavam indo pela direção mandada no mapa que ele roubou de Barbossa, que roubou de Sao Feng. Passariam pouco tempo no navio, até a chegada.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

- Terra à vista! Terra à vista! – Berrou sr. Cotton.

Passaram-se apenas dois dias, e já estavam avistando terra firme. Jack ficou satisfeito, a famosa ilha dos Desejos! Já sabia o que veria ali, claro, e todos vocês que estão lendo isto também sabem o que ele mais quer na vida – rum.

- O que você mais deseja, caro Mitch? – Indagou Jake. Eles dois haviam ficado mais amigos, nesses dias. Mitch sempre conversava ou com Tim, o mais próximo dele; ou com Jake.

- Nada. Só vou para lá para acompanhar o capitão, meu chapa. – Respondeu ele. Mas claro que isso não era a verdade. – E você, caro Jake?

- Sei lá. Não faço a mínima idéia do que eu mais quero. Vamos lá e descobrimos! – Sorriu. – E você, caro Peter?

- Hã, oi? Falou comigo? – Falou Peter, com a cabeça nas nuvens, como sempre. Era meio lesado, o sr. Slater.

- Estava perguntando se você sabe o que você mais quer. Se você vai ver isso na ilha, entende. – Repetiu Turner.

- Ah, claro que eu quero as mais lindas mulheres! Não sou muito conquistador, sabe. Em Tortuga, sou difícil de pegar um rabo-de-saia. – Disse Peter, e Jake já sabia por que ninguém se interessava por ele. Ele era uma anta. – Capitão? E você? O que mais quer?

Jack não acreditava que ele perguntava isso. _Coitado, tão idiota. Como é que Gibbs o deixou entrar para o Pérola Negra? _Questionava ele.

- Ei, cuidado com a parede a sua frente, Pete. – POF. Batida de cabeça na parede. O capitão soltou uma exclamação baixinha, revirando os olhinhos.

- Por que isso sempre acontece comigo? – Resmungou Peter.

- VAMOS SEUS RATOS IMUNDOS! Já é hora de desembarcar! – Berrou Capitão Sparrow.

Desceram Jack – claro –, Elizabeth, Jake, Cotton, Gibbs e Peter, para ver se tudo era OK. Se sim, chamariam o resto da tripulação, afinal, eles também são filhos de Deus e merecem ter o que querem.

- Boa sorte, Jake! – Gritaram juntos Tim e Mitch.

- E eu, não recebo nada? – Resmunga Jack. – Eu sou o capitão e não recebo nenhum voto de gratidão...

- Boa sorte, Jack! – Disseram todos da embarcação.

- Agora está melhor.

Andaram, andaram, e nada. Só areia, coqueiro, mar. Nenhuma novidade. Até que chegam até uma duna muito alta de areia, onde, próxima a ela, estavam belíssimas mulheres, que aparentavam ter por volta de vinte anos cada uma.

- Uaaau... – Babaram todos, menos Elizabeth, por ser mulher, e Cotton, por não poder falar.

As garotas começaram a cochichar entre si, como se isto fosse emocionante. Nunca, provavelmente, tinham visto pessoas como aquelas. Demonstraram surpresa ao ver Cotton e Gibbs, admiração ao ver Sparrow e Jake, desprezo por Peter (coitado; nem com mulheres que nunca viram o mundo direito o apreciava), nada por ver Elizabeth.

- Que Calypso os abençoe, e lhe tragam sorte, queridos. – Falou uma ruiva de olhos claríssimos – Esperávamos pessoas brilhantes nesta ilha.

- Brilhante! Brilhante! – Exclamou o papagaio do sr. Cotton.

- Que gracinha! – Disse uma loira de olhos cinzentos.

- Que lindo rapaz... – Disse uma linda negra de dentes branquinhos, referindo-se a Jake. E que lindo homem. – Desta vez referia-se a Jack.

- Sei disso, amor. Onde está o rum? Quem queria mulheres, hm? – Disse Jack, pegando na cintura da negra.

- Eu. – Falou baixinho Peter.

- Desejo realizado! – Exclamou Jake.

- Que bonitinha criatura abobada! – Falou uma moça de cabelos castanhos, apertando as bochechas de Peter.

- Gostei dela! – Sorriu Peter, de um jeito atrapalhado.

Elizabeth estava bufando, de braços cruzados, com ódio das pessoas medíocres que eram estes piratas. Jack estava adorando a negra, mas necessitava de rum. Estava decidindo se iria de novo ao Pérola Negra, saindo do "paraíso", para avisar a todos, quando a negra falou:

- O que fazem visitando a ilha Schön?

- Perdão? – Falou Jack, acariciando o rosto da mulher.

- Schön. Ilha Schön.

- Não estamos na ilha dos Desejos? – Atrapalhado falou Jack.

- A ilha dos Desejos é mais a frente. Sou a mais velha deste bando, e por isso não é a primeira vez que vejo belos homens como você. Eles sempre se confundem, porque um mapa que existe é uma reta que passa por aqui. Mas, nunca ficam aqui embaixo por muito tempo. Eles preferem subir a duna, acima existem as mais belas mulheres do mundo. Há alguns anos, passaram um bando de piratas, que nunca mais esque...

Nem ouviu o resto. Correu logo para subir a duna. Logo, o resto subiu, com exceção de Elizabeth, que estava sentada na areia, de braços cruzados, emburrada. _Ah, eles me pagam, _ela enraivecida pensou. Na verdade, estava com ciúme por que todos queriam dar atenção às mulheres mais belas que ela; o que a mesma achava raro.

Uns vinte minutos depois, Elizabeth na mesma posição, ela escutou um grito: o grito de Jack, para ser mais exato.

- AAAAAAH! – Ela o viu correndo, com os braços abertos, daquele jeito muitíssimo engraçado, igual quando estava fugindo de canibais. (Nota da Autora: PdC2.).

Mais adiante, via-se o resto da tripulação, berrando também; não alcançaram o capitão, ele era rápido demais. _Não entendi. Não eram as mais belas mulheres? Era para eles estarem "saboreando" elas. Ei! Meu filho subiu também! Como sou estúpida! _Liz levantou-se, para entender melhor a história, e também ver o que Jake fazia. Ele estava correndo, assustado, como os outros.

_Será que era uma armadilha? Lá estava um bando de caranguejos raivosos? _Ela pensou, confusa. Ah, tudo esclarecido. Umas velhotas com cara de maracujá estavam atrás deles. "Vem, amorzinho, vem! Um beijinho, somente..." elas berravam. Eles continuavam a gritar socorro; e elas a correr lentamente, por causa da idade, atrás deles.

Elizabeth explodiu numa gargalhada. "Há alguns anos, passaram um bando de piratas (...)" foi o que a mulher falou. _Deve fazer muito tempo mesmo! _Pensou Lizzie, e a fez rir mais ainda.

As mulheres jovens, ficaram dizendo "Vovós! Não faça isso! Eles não as apreciaram!", mas era em vão.

Todos, incluindo Elizabeth, voltaram para próximo ao Pérola, e eles arfando. As vovós ficaram para trás. Mas a mulher que Jack agarrou e acariciou os alcançou.

- São aproximadamente mais sete dias de viagem até chegar à ilha dos Desejos! Boa sorte! – Disse ela a Jack, quando todos estavam subindo pela rede que havia sido jogada. – Nunca o esquecerei!

- Vocês lembraram hoje do dia em que quase aproveitaram o... – Uma velha consegue beijar a bochecha de Jack, e ela deu um grito de vitória – Capitão Jack Sparrow. – Continuou ele, limpando a baba da senhora que o beijou.

Elizabeth, com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, recontou a história para todos os presentes – com exceção de Tom, que estava sumido de novo, desde a noite passada. Todos riram, menos os aventureiros arfantes que haviam subido a duna.

- Isso não tem graça! – Juntos falaram Jack e Jake.

- Hmpt! Eu não consigo parar de rir! – Gargalhou sr. Bonny, também com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ainda bem que non fui parrra a misterrriosa ilha das... Schön! – Riu Jim Delacour.

Depois de rirem bastante, os corredores emburrarem-se bastante, beberem bastante, Timothy sugeriu:

- Vamos atrás de meu irmão, Mitch?

Ele aceitou. Até que escutam um grito fininho, de provavelmente Tim. Jack e Gibbs e Elizabeth foram ver o que houve.

Viram um corpo, no chão, estirado. Um corpo de uma pessoa ruiva. Um corpo que tinha uma marca de ferroada de abelha no pescoço.

**Aháaa! A primeira vítima! **

**Huahuahuahuahau, eu sou má! Matei o pobre Thomas Wilcock! xD Sorry para as pessoas que estavam gostando dele. ;**

**Começando o prometido mistério! Próximo capítulo, mais emoções! Saberão como morreu Tom, e poderão começar a tentar adivinhar quem é o assassino. Afirmo: não foi uma simples **_**morte. **_**Isso aí foi um **_**homicídio.**_

**Pleeeeeease, mandem reviews! .**

**É só clicar no GO aí embaixo!**

**Thank you very much, e ****tchauzinho!**

**Bjs ;**


	6. O Interrogatório

- Meu irmão está _morto! _– Soluçou Timothy. Ele já estava chorando, olhando o cadáver do irmão. Ele havia sido morto por uma facada no peito, que já estava com o sangue estacado; ou seja, ele havia sido morto faz tempo.

Bonny, estava chocado; Gibbs, aterrorizado; ex. Swann, paralisada de terror; Sparrow, intrigado. _Quem fez isso merece uma punição. Espere só eu descobrir quem foi..._ Pensava ele. Não tinha lá muita afeição pelo rapaz, mas isso não podia acontecer.

- É irrisório o feitio cambaleante e ébrio dessa babaca concentração de indivíduos! De indivíduos! – Berrou Gutenberg. – Acordem Tom! Tom!

Isso só fez Tim chorar mais.

- Por quê? Por quê? – Chorava ele. Com a confusão, apareceu Jake. Ele ficou horrorizado, soltou uma exclamação. E ficou pensativo.

- Pelo menos não vão chamá-lo mais de jovem Wilcock. Será o sr. Wilcock. – Disse Jake Turner para Tim. Era até engraçado, de um jeito doentio. – Mas, como? Poderá também ser suicídio. – Refletiu ele.

- Não pense deste lado, garoto. Olhe só. – Falou Jack para Jake, apontando para a outra marca de facão. Ele não poderia ter feito duas marcas de facão, ele já estaria morto com apenas uma dessas facadas.

Logo, todos estavam lá, atemorizados com a morte inesperada. Só não era inesperada para uma pessoa... A qual eu não vou revelar agora, lógico. Precisarão usar suas massinhas cinzentas.

Jack estava pensando... E pensando... E já sabia o que fazer. Ia perguntar a todos o que tinham feito na noite passada, de preferência com mínimos detalhes. Ia saber quem era o assassino, não era preciso nem de uma garrafa de rum para convencê-lo. Começando por Tim, que praticamente foi o que sofreu maior impacto. Seria ele capaz de matar o próprio irmão?

Com todos longe, menos Tim, que ainda estava de olhos inchados, começou o interrogatório.

- Onde você estava ontem, Timmy? – Perguntou Sparrow, com sua engraçada forma de falar.

- Eu... Eu... Estava com o Mitch e o Jake, bebendo, Jake parecia estar muito nervoso, sabe, Jack. Quero dizer, capitão. Acho que ele sabia de algo, e não queria nos contar. Mitch precisou ir ao banheiro, ele tem feito isso muito, ultimamente, na verdade. Aí Jake disse que estava com sono, e foi dormir. Como eu não ia ficar sozinho, querido, fui dormir também. – Ele falou de um jeito triste. – Você desconfia de mim? – Ele perguntou, de um modo que precisasse mesmo perguntar.

- Não. Você não tem coragem nem de matar uma mosca, acho eu. Mas tenho que perguntar a todos do barco, savvy? Ah, não me chame de querido, sim?

- Certo capitão. Você é um bom homem, apesar de tudo. – Sorriu Tim.

- Por que todos dizem isso? – Remoeu Jack, e saiu atrás de Mitch.

"Talvez porque seja a verdade!" Gritou Timothy, quando Jack estava quase perto de seu destino.

- Olá? Posso entrar na cabine? – Disse Jack, referindo-se a cabine de Mitchell. – Ora, o que eu estou pensando que estou fazendo? Posso abrir essa porta quando eu quiser! Sou o capitão!

Empurrou a porta. Mitch soltou um grito, e ficou de costas para Jack. Ele estava trocando-se de roupa. _Nossa. _Falou Jack baixinho.

- O que foi? – Disse o capitão, agora em voz alta, para Mitch. – Nunca o vi sem camisa, você nunca deixa. Tem um físico bom, acho eu. Pra quê a vergonha?

- Nada. – Falou ele, com as bochechas rosadas. – É que eu... Não gosto, falou?

- Falei. – Ele sorriu. – Bem, o que fez ontem à noite? – Olhou para ele, esperando que a resposta batesse com a resposta de Tim. Percebeu o quanto sr. Bonny era bonito. Tinha ótimas feições.

- Hmm, tipo, eu tava bebendo com o Tim e com o Jake, quando eu senti uma vontade de... Ir ao banheiro. Eu tava malzão, cara. Continuando, eu fui ao banheiro, e quando estava saindo, vi que o Jake e o Tim já tinham saído do canto onde nós estávamos e eles estavam indo em direção a cabine deles. Então, fui dormir também. – A narrativa batia com a narrativa de Tim. – Algum problema, meu caro? Suspeitando de mim?

- Não sei. Só interroguei você e Tim, até agora. – Disse ele, secamente. Na verdade, estava suspeitando de Mitch sim. Não porque ele o acordou quando se conheceram, mas sim, de modo profissional. Mais ou menos. – Aqui não tem rum? – Resmungou ele. – Necessito de rum.

Mitchell Bonny lhe deu a garrafa de rum quase na mesma hora. Deu um gole muito grande de uma outra garrafa.

- Pela verdade! – Falou Jack.

- Pela verdade... – Repetiu Mitch.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack já havia interrogado Jake. A história, foi a mesma; estavam bebendo, Mitch foi ao banheiro, Jake sentiu sono, foi dormir, e Tim também. Ele estava indo interrogar agora Peter Slater, quando ouviu um tiro; estava em direção a cabine de Jake e Elizabeth. _Hm, Jake estava lá dentro... Talvez ele não tenha contado tudo o que sabe. _Refletiu.

- Pete? Tá aí dentro? – Falou para a cabine de Peter. Uma figurinha magra de olhos verdes e cabelo castanho oleoso abriu a porta. Parecia assustado, estava apenas de calças, mostrando o feio físico.

- Hã, o que quer, capitão? – Atrapalhado falou. – Ainda estou meio... Assim com a morte de Thomas.

- Só quero perguntar uma coisinha: onde você estava ontem durante a noite?

- Eu estava conversando com o Jim Delacour, ele estava bebendo à beça, e eu, bebendo, moderadamente. Ele disse que precisava correr ao banheiro, acho que ele ia vomitar; estava verde. Demorou um tempinho até que ele chegasse de novo, fedendo a vômito, e fossemos juntos até o corredor das cabines, para dormirmos. Nós estamos dividindo a cabine, assim como Tim e Mitch. – Isso era novidade para Sparrow. Mitch e Tim na mesma cabine? – Algum problema?

- Nenhum. – _Ele é muito bocó para fazer qualquer coisa. _– Tchauzinho.

Agora, Jack ia em direção a cozinha. Ia falar com Jim.

- Olá, Capiton! – Disse Delacour, com o rosto corado iluminado por um sorrisinho. – Foi rrrevoltante aquela morrrte. – O sorriso desapareceu. – Como puderrram matarrr aquele pobrrre homem? Ele tinha um ótimo corrraçón.

- Como foi a sua noite, James? Poderia amigavelmente me contar? – Sugeriu Jack. – Eu estou interrogando todos daqui, e quero que você fale exatamente o que você fez ontem.

- Bem, capiton – Começou ele -, eu estava com Peterrr, e estávamos bebendo. Admito que bebi demais, e non estava ton acostumado assim a beberrr feito porrrco. Senti vontade de vomitarrr. Enton, corrrri parrra o banheirrro, onde lá eu vomitei. Quando voltei, Pete ainda estava lá no mesmo canto de onde ele estava, e rrresolvemos voltarrr parrra nossa cabine. Estamos dividindo a mesma, sabe. Fui imporrrtante, capiton?

- Não. Foi a mesma coisa de todos. – Respondeu secamente Jack. – Fazer o quê... Teremos que usar a cabeça para saber quem assassinou Tom, e tomar uma atitude. Uma atitude _drástica. _– Enfatizou a última palavra.

- Enton, boa sorrrte! – Abriu o sorriso na cara rosada novamente. – Que a justiça seja feita!

Jack, cambaleando, ia voltar a sua cabine, verificar o mapa, para irem para a certa ilha dos Desejos. Não queria ver a ilha Shön tão cedo de novo; não esquecera do beijo babado que recebeu da senhora gagá. E precisava beber mais rum – o rum ajudará a pensar, falou Sparrow para si mesmo. Escutou Gutenberg falar qualquer coisa ("Ostra é um molusco acéfalo hermafrodita, seu primata! Seu primata!" berrou ele para Tim, que ainda estava atordoado), e ainda um pé esmagando uma baratinha inofensiva que passeava. _Mitch, _pensou Jack.

Tomou um susto ao ver na sua cabine não uma linda garrafinha de rum a sua espera, e sim uma mulher chamada Elizabeth Turner com seu filho.

_- Yo-ho, all together,  
hoist the colours high  
heave ho, thieves and beggars  
never shall we di__e…_

Ela cantava divinamente, como sempre. Parecia ensinar a letra para o filho, que a ouvia com atenção.

_- Some men have died and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
with He keys to the cage  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

Jack não queria a incomodar. A canção estava tão acentuada, tão triste, mas tão bonita também. Mas se mancou que estava na própria cabine, com uma loira cantando.

- Hmm, linda canção, Lizzie. Mas eu quero saber o que faz aqui, cantando, ainda por cima. – Interrompeu a cantoria de sra. Turner.

- Oh, olá, Jack – Ela pareceu tomar um susto, mas o filho parecia achar aquela confusão uma coisa engraçada e divertida. – Eu queria fazer uma perguntinha para você, se não se importa.

- O que é, é algo de extrema importância? Como utilizar a voz soprano no cotidiano? – Brincou ele – Se for isso, querida, desculpe. Minha voz é bastante masculina, mais precisamente.

- Não é nada disso – Esclareceu Jake – É que uma bala passou na nossa cabine, raspando na minha cabeça, ainda não sei quem atirou, mas... Ah, a mamãe está assustada, com medo de meu crânio ser perfurado durante a noite, e quer que nós durmamos aqui. Algum problema?

- Ficou bem claro o que vocês querem. Bem, nenhum problema. Mas Elizabeth não irá dormir na minha cama, por mais que ela insista. Afinal, você está casada, não é? – Sorriu. Sabe aquele sorriso que o Jack tem que faz todos morrerem derretidos? Foi esse sorriso que ele deu. Mas Liz deve ser imune a qualquer sorriso, por que ela disse sem nenhuma dificuldade para Jack:

- Você é idiota.

Um berro. De Tim. _O que aconteceu agora?_ Pensou aborrecido Jack. _Ele perdeu a calcinha preferida dele?_

Não tinha nada a ver com calcinhas, na verdade. Tinha a ver com a vida de Gutenberg; ele tinha sido decapitado, estava com a cabeça de um lado o corpo do outro, num cômodo que não havia ninguém presente, só Tim.

- Ah, meu Deus, será que quem fez isso foi o mesmo que matou meu irmão? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas, com ar de "socorro, vou morrer" – Segundo incidente nesta embarcação! – Soluçou – Estamos todos em perigo!

- Calma, Tim. – Consolou Jake. – Tudo ficará bem. – Pena que isto não era a verdade, mas um caso estranho estava para acontecer.

Jack examinou o corpo do bicho. Facada no pescoço, uma tão forte que separou o corpo da cabeça. Quem fez isso era forte, sem dúvida. Ou então, estava com uma raiva tão grande que se tornou forte, por causa do ódio.

- Ah! O que aconteceu? – Sr. Bonny esbugalhou os olhos. – Fico lisonjeado, meu chapa, por ver cena tão... "Agradável." – Colocou as mãos para trás das costas.

- Idem. – Concordou Jack.

Olharam um tempo para o cadáver do papagaio, até que saíram. O sol batia forte lá fora, devia ser por volta das duas horas quando começaram a retirar-se. Jack olhou os presentes: algum deles seria um assassino de sangue frio? Ninguém percebeu a cena a seguir: somente Jack.

Mitch estava com as mãos para trás, para esconder um lenço. Um lenço encharcado de _sangue. _

**Vem mais capítulos por aí, pessoal! Calma! Sem agonia! Huahuahua**

**Oh, o maior capítulo até agora! Mas ainda é pequeno. Não consigo escrever capítulos grandes T-T  
Gostaram? Eu adorei! ;D Os que eu mais gostei até agora foi este, o 5 e o 2. ;  
Will está muuuito perto de chegar, ele vem no cap. 7! Eu tenho CERTEZA!  
Bem, a música que a Liz estava cantando era Hoist The Colours, a mesma que é cantada por ela num barquinho, em Piratas3.**

**Brigaaaada pra Roxane Norris, que tá acompanhando a fic, e eu estou deixando mtos abraços ! Brigada tbm pra Aquarius, que está acompanhando tbm, pra Jackeline16.**

**Ivone, tu que tá acompanhando daí de BH, beijooos e saudades! TG, vlw por adivinhar tudo o que ia acontecer –' Bem, é a vida, ela é vidente mesmo.**

**Ah, agradecimentos a tooooodos! ;  
Mandem reviews! A autora está desesperada!  
OBRIGADA DE NOVO! **

**Bjs ;  
**

**Fandom PdC – Comunidade do Orkut para quem escreve sobre Piratas. [ Entrem, escritores! xD  
**


	7. A Sentença

Os olhos azuis profundos de Mitch miraram o mar, tão azul quanto seus belos olhos. Ele olha para a mão, ou, melhor dizendo, a coisa que ele levava nas mãos, que era um simples lenço com as iniciais "MB", cheio de rendinhas. Seria algo absolutamente normal de se fazer ou de se ver, exceto pelo fato que havia um sangue que tingia todo o humilde pano.

Ele pegou um balde que lá havia e mergulhou o lençinho, silenciosamente. Tentava ser ao máximo cauteloso e discreto. Olhos para os lados, com o cabelo negro balançando. Viu Tim, desesperado, tremendo feito uma velha tartaruga enrugada. E Jack, o olhava. _Porra. Me f..._, bem, vocês sabem o que ele falou baixinho. Refiro-me a última palavra da sentença.

- Orrra, orrra, orrra, o que está fazendo, _sr. Bonny? _– Perguntou James; que apareceu do nada. Olhava para ele com desprezo. – Que coisa mais feia de se fazerrr, non é? – Desta vez, ele falou com desdém.

- Nada! – Deu um sorriso amarelo. Meteu o lenço dentro d'água, que continha no balde.

- Mitch, eu vi tudo. – Disse Jack, sério. Mitch se assustou: nunca tinha visto o Jack sério. Brincalhão, sarcástico, tudo. Menos sério. – Não precisa esconder. – Virou o rosto para Tim. – Ele estava com um lenço, cheio de sangue, aqui está o assassino!

- Não, não, me deixa explicar, hmm, eu estou com escorbuto! É isso! – Deu outro sorriso amarelo. Se Thomas ou Gutenberg ali estivessem, diriam o significado da palavra escorbuto: uma doença causada por falta de vitamina C, que causa sangramento, geralmente na gengiva.

- Eu não acredito! Você era o meu... MELHOR AMIGO! Eu não creio que consegui ser seu melhor amigo, seu grosso! – Berrou Tim – Eu vou te esquartejar... Não, pior, vou quebras TODAS as suas unhas! Olha lá, eim, eu quebro as unhas como ninguém! EU CONFIAVA EM VOCÊ! Eu abri meu coração e você pisou nele, seu amigo inútil...

- Tim... – Disse Mitch.

- ...Grosso...

- Tim...

- ... Troglodita...

- TIM! – Berrou Mitch finalmente.

- O que foi, barango? – Retrucou Timothy.

- Mas é bicha mesmo... – Falou baixinho Peter, que tinha acabado de chegar.

- BICHA SIM, E COM ORGULHO! – Gritou Tim para Pete.

- Não, me deixa falar com você, é importante, e... Ai, como eu posso explicar? Merda! – Falou, confuso, Mitch. – Ei, é sério. Enquanto vocês pensam na penitência, posso falar _a sós _com Timmy?

- NÃO ME CHAME DE TIMMY! – Tim respondeu. – ISSO É PARA ÍNTIMOS, amor, os DIGNOS DE CONFIANÇA! Ou os bonitos... – Piscou para Jack.

Mitchell puxou Tim para a cabine. Ficaram inicialmente com medo; Mitch poderia matá-lo. Mas não ganharia nada com isso, e então, o deixaram ir. Jack chegou a conclusão que daria a Mitch uma arma – com uma bala – e o mandaria pular do navio. A diferença do motim que Jack recebera com o caso do Mitch, seria que ele – Mitch Bonny – não teria terras por perto para nadar e sobreviver. Ou seja, a sentença foi praticamente morte.

Tim saiu da cabine dando gritinhos histéricos de felicidade; ninguém entendeu o por quê. Nem você, leitor, vai entender agora. Ele sorriu para Jack.

- Eu te amo! – Falou para o capitão, em seguida, sorrindo. – Você é o cara mais gostoso dos sete mares!

- Não posso dizer o mesmo. – Olhou para a face de Timothy Wilcock com jeito que iria dizer: Você é louco? – Mas sobre o gostoso, concordo. O que houve?

- Nada! – Sorriu. Todos sabem que isto não é a verdade, claro.

Jack falou do seu plano macabro, sobre o que fazer com Mitch. Sr. Wilcock pareceu assustado, mas concordou. Olhou para Mitch; Mitch olhou para ele. Ambos dos olhares havia desespero. Mas ele acabou concordando. Timothy concordou, quero dizer.

- Posso fazer um pedido? – Perguntou timidamente Mitch.

- Depende. Do que se trata, criminoso? – Respondeu Jack.

- Posso falar com Tim?

- Dou 15 segundos.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Mitch foi jogado ao mar; com uma bala de munição. Ele não fez escândalo ao pular. Parecia bem conformado. Após o pulo, todos pareciam mais aliviados, com exceção de Jake. Ele continuava com nervosismo intenso, e, Jack pensou que era por ter quase morrido com uma bala pela tarde. Enganado, ia descobrir.

_Está anoitecendo. Hora de comer e depois, dormir. Que dia cansativo... _Jack pensou. Coitado, não teria uma boa noite de sono. O jantar era um banquete, para comemorar o fim dos assassinatos. Comiam todos alegremente.

Elizabeth estava calada. Mal falou o dia inteiro. Ela achava que Mitch não era o assassino; mas como? Ele estava com um lenço _cheio de sangue. _Não era escorbuto, ela tinha certeza. Mas, o que seria? Ela não sentia o gosto da comida, de tão absorta nos pensamentos estava. Quando tudo terminou, lembrou que ela dormiria na cabine de Jack, com Jake.

Sparrow já estava cambaleando até a cabine, cantando, alegremente. Nem lembrava dos hóspedes que ia ter em sua cabine. Sentou com tudo na cama, e viu que Elizabeth estava parada a porta, com o filho do lado.

- Olá Lizzie! O que faz aqui, amor? – Perguntou Capitão Sparrow.

- Eu vou dormir aqui. – Ela fixou os olhos nos olhos de Jack. – Com meu filho. Lembra?

- Ah, claro. – Sorriu.

- Ele está sob o efeito da bebida. – Jake pensou que havia deduzido o comportamento de Jack.

- Não, garoto, não estou. Eu sou assim. É que estou alegre: acabaram os incidentes do navio, houve um banquete e eu pude beber muito rum! – Falou às gargalhadas.

- Creio que Mitch era inocente, Jack. – Falou finalmente Elizabeth o que ela pensava. O rapaz era tão divertido, não era capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. E ela estava correta, iam descobrir isto do jeito mais difícil, durante a noite.

- Lógico que era assassino, doçura! Como se explica o lenço? – Jack levantou-se, e ficou cara a cara com a Sra. Turner.

- Bem, onde vamos dormir? – Jake falou. Além de nervoso, parecia deprimido. Também achava que Mitch era inocente, embora não admitisse, nem para si. Ele era muito amigo de Mitch também; não quanto Timothy, mas era.

- Você conhecerá hoje muito bem o significado da frase você-vai-dormir-no-chão. Elizabeth, por ser dama, dormirá no chão, porém, no macio dos panos. Como já disse, não dormirá na minha cama, mesmo que insista. Seu filho está presente, ainda por cima.

Elizabeth fez uma cara de "Vai-te a merda". Sparrow pegou panos e fez um montinho deles no chão; parecia confortável. Jake, olhos para os lados e perguntou se não tinha nada para confortá-lo. Jack o mandou deixar de ser mimado, e que se conformasse. Liz deixou o filho ficar onde ela ia dormir, e ficou no chão. Então, o capitão pegou mais lençóis, que estavam escondidos, e fez outro montinho, para a mãe de Jake.

Jake, apesar de nervoso e deprimido, dormir num piscar de olhos, como uma pedra. "Vejo que ele não tem dificuldade para dormir." Afirmou Jack, e Lizzie concordou, balançando positivamente a cabeça. "Puxou ao pai." Comentou Sra. Turner.

- Hmm, deste lado de William eu não conhecia. Mas era meio que o óbvio. Ele puxou isso do pai, Bootstrap; ele era sempre o primeiro do Pérola a dormir. – Continuou Jack. – Ele era um bom sujeito.

- _We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs… _- Cantarolou Elizabeth. A tradução é "Nós somos demônios e ovelhas negras, realmente sujeitos ruins". Era um trecho da canção favorita de Jack. – "Eu amo essa música!" como diria você. – Sorriu, embora Jack não possa ver, estava com o lampião apagado, escuro total.

- "Deve ser horrível para você Jack.", como diria você. – Falou Jack, "imitando" a voz da Swann-Turner. – Fiquei com muita raiva naquele dia que você acabou com o rum. – Choramingou.

- Eu vi, você quase atirou em mim. Logo depois, aconteceu o que eu falei: o sinal funcionou e Norrington nos resgatou. – Falou triunfante. – E ele mandou você pensar no significado da expressão "calado como um túmulo." – Gargalhou.

- Foi daí que tirei inspiração para falar com seu filho, há pouco tempo. – Sorriu, mas Liz não pode ver. – Quando foi a última vez que falou com seu marido?

Pronto: tocou no ponto fraco. Jack, insensível como era, não percebeu como esse assunto tocava a amiga. Ela ficou calada, sem soltar uma palavra. Assim, Jack finalmente percebeu a besteira que tinha feito.

- Ah, deixa para lá. – Disse Jack, tentando remediar a situação. Elizabeth já desabafou uma vez na frente dele: era realmente cansativo. Ver os olhos do outros inchados não era uma situação exatamente... Agradável.

- Não, eu falo. – Respondeu num tom triste, a mulher. – Eu o vi, da última vez, faz dois anos, quando Jake completou vinte anos. Ah, você sabe por que eu coloquei o nome Jake no meu filho?

- Nunca parei para pensar nisso, querida. E, não faço a mínima idéia. – Deu uma pausa. – Por quê?

- Em homenagem a você. – Sorriu. – Eu não quis colocar Jack, ficaria muito... Sei lá. Estranho. Então, o nome mais parecido com Jack que eu achei foi Jake. Emocionado, capitão?

- Hmm... Não. Mas, obrigado Lizzie. Preciso dormir. Durma. – Olhou para a dama, e franziu os olhos. Não conseguia ver se ela estava dormindo; então, acendeu uma lamparina e colocou-a do seu lado. Podia ver melhor agora... Ficou pensando na vida e... Adormeceu.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack acordou no meio da noite, assustado. Foi um barulho enorme, um estrondo. Ouviu Elizabeth roncando; e ficou surpreso com isso. Isso que é dama! O lampião já estava apagado. Sentiu que alguém ali estava acordado. _Será que é Jake?_ Acendeu o lampião, e viu Jake com os olhões abertos, muitíssimo assustado. Havia uma pessoa na frente dele. Ah, sim, e esse alguém estava com uma faca no pescoço dele.

**Oláaa! Vocês não acharam que eu ia fazer o Mitch ser o culpado, né? Eu adooro ele! ;D  
Para quem não sacou, o Mitch foi jogado ao mar, pela tarde.**

**Ei, Tim ficará mais viado futuramente, Thaís (mais conhecida como TG), amiga minha, vai me ajudar com as falas dele ;X Ela nasceu pra criar falas de gays.  
Obrigadaaaa pra Roxane! Obrigada por ler isso que alguns chamam de fanfic! ; Ah, leiam a fanfic dela, Piratas do Caribe e o Segredo de Jack Sparrow.  
**

**Ah, uma amiga minha (Ivone, tô morreeendo de saudades) ficou com uma dúvida de como se pronuncia Jake. Vou comparar Jake com Jack. Jake é **_**djêique. **_**Já Jack, é **_**djéque. **_**Sacaram? Um é com circunflexo, outra com acento agudo. Nhá.**

**Bjs ;**

**Comentem, por favooooor! Tô necessitando!**


	8. Mitch?

- Ei! – Gritou Jack irritado para o intruso. – Não o mate!

O assassino da Thomas Wilcock jogou um papel. Um papel, bem na face hiper-tensa de Jake. Que tinha escrito, por carvão, em letra de forma: "Não conte nada.". Ah, o motivo de nervosismo de Jake, ele sabia de algo, não sabia se contava ou não, e preferiu calar a boquinha. O encapuzado saiu às pressas, como se o demônio tivesse perseguindo-o. E Jack não pode vê-lo, a lamparina foi apagada.

Jack olhou para Jake; Jake olhou para Jack. E, Jake desmaiou.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack passou o resto da noite olhando para o teto. Ele tinha tentado seguir o encapuzado, mas foi em vão – o navio estava escuro, não podia ver (nem ouvir) para onde havia ido -, mas ele disse a si que ia conseguir. Desmascarar o criminoso, quero dizer.

Ele estava mesmo era com remorso de ter lançado Mitchell Bonny ao mar. O coitado era inocente, agora podia ver. Fazer o quê? O pobre diabo estava morto agora. Pelo menos era o que ele crê. A luz do Sol começou a penetrar na cabine, e iluminava o rosto adormecido de Lizzie Swann-Turner. Ela começava a despertar. E Jake também. Ele não abria os olhos desde o desmaio; Jack achou até que ele estava morto, por não se mexer por tanto tempo.

- Eu tive um sonho tão estranho... Um cara me acordava no meio da noite, ele derrubava a mesa, aí o Jack acordava e... Ele colocou uma faca, no meu pescoço. Aí, o Jack fala alguma coisa, ele joga um papel e foge... E eu não me lembro mais. – Jake olhou para as mãos, depois apalpou o pescoço, e viu que estava com uma marquinha de faca, e arregalou os olhos.

- Filho, isso não era um sonho. Era _real. _– Falou capitão Sparrow. – Eu recordo de tudo. – Olhou para Lizzie. Ela estava à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Nem aqui eu tenho sossego! Como é que eu não acordei com o barulho? – Estranhou a mulher.

- Nossa, você dormia com tanto gosto que não sei como acordou tão cedo. – Ironizou Jack. – William e Jake não são os únicos que dormem como pedra aqui.

O trio levantou. Foram em direção a cozinha, onde estava Peter, irritado. Ele veio logo tirar satisfações. Bem, antes ele levou um tombo e escancarou as ventas no chão, depois foi tirar satisfações, alteando a voz.

- Timothy Wilcock tem de ser punido! ELE FEZ UMA COISA ERRADA! – Bufou – Vocês não adivinham o que há do lado do Pérola Negra. Ele vai ser PUNIDO! – Ele estava com a cara vermelha de tanta raiva. Os olhinhos verdes se espremeram, parecia que ia sumir a qualquer hora.

- O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu? – Animado falou Jack. Parece que gosta de punições.

- Olhe. – Suspirou Peter Slater, e apontou para o lado do barco. Lá estava um barquinho minúsculo, abastecido com uvas e rum. E lá estava Mitch, dormindo, com certeza de barriga cheia. Pete soltou algo parecido com um resmungo; odiou ver a cena. – Vê? Ele mantém o Mitch aí, e ele rema por um tempo quando saímos do lugar, acompanhando-nos.

- E é impossível que o sr. Bonny consiga entrar à bordo. – Refletiu Jake – É isolado. A comida deve ser atirada; não colocada amigavelmente.

- E quem coloca a comida? Tim, claro! – Irritou-se Peter.

- Peter, querido, Mitch _não é _o assassino. Temos uma prova. Jake foi atacado durante a noite, e Jack está de prova. – Falou, firme, Elizabeth – E como Jake falou, é _impossível _fazer Mitch subir aqui.

Sr. Slater ficou com cara de errado. Mas ele tinha um trunfo, e iria culpar Mitchell; tinha que vingar-se. Sorriu, maroto. _Ah, é assim, né? Teremos que partir com tudo agora. _Pensou o garoto.

- Bem, vamos resgatar Mitch! Quero falar algo, com _ele _presente. – Peter deu destaque à palavra ele.

- Como? – Jack sorriu – Vamos, você é _o cara mais inteligente que conheci. _Desculpe. Eu menti, o cara mais inteligente que conheci foi eu mesmo. – Sorriu novamente, modesto ao extremo.

O resto da tripulação estava dormindo, e então a operação resgate começou e terminou com Jack, Jake, Elizabeth e Peter; eles conseguiram acordar Mitchell, que tomou um baita susto. Arregalou os olhões azuis de bebê e aceitou subir. Como ele subiu? Bem, escada humana. A ordem, de baixo para cima, era: Peter, Jake, Jack e Lizzie. Ela inventou de carregar mais peso, por que estava de vestido, e não queria que vissem as suas roupas íntimas.

Peter espirrou, e quase derrubava todos. O navio, por ser alto, dificultou a subida do homem abaixo. Tudo ocorreu bem, no final das contas. Peter sorriu, ia falar o que sabia.

- Bem, quero acordar todos antes de falar. – Sorriu de novo, ele deu para ficar sorrindo desde a sugestão de resgate.

Acordou todos, e ficaram na parte principal do navio, reunidos. Estavam sonolentos, mas ao ouvir a "bomba" de Peter, despertaram ligeiro, arregalando o máximo possível os olhos, quase saltando das órbitas.

- Mitch não é ele. É ela.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

- OQUÊ? – Todos se sobressaltaram.

- Ele, quero dizer, ela, bem, vocês entenderam. Não é um homem, é uma mulher! Ela não pode ser assassina, mas tem um erro. Na verdade, ainda acho que ela é uma assassina. Vocês deviam matá-la.

- Não, imagina! – Tentou consertar Tim – Mulheres são delicadas, e o nosso Mitch é como um hipopótamo manco, caolho, banguela e obeso!

- Ei, tá na hora da verdade. – Mitch ficou sério. Ele, ou melhor, ela, ia contar tudo. – Eu sou realmente uma mulher. E eu não sou tão... Assim! Eu não pareço um hipopótamo! Quando eu quero, sou delicada como uma rosa!

- Só se for como o ramo da rosa, cheia de espinhos. Tem certeza que vai falar? – Tim ficou todo estranho.

- Aham. Vou contar.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Era o dia que viram o sangue no lenço de Mitch. Aquele sangue não era o sangue de Gutenberg, muito menos de Tom. Era o sangue da mestruação de Michelle Bonny; que se apresentara como Mitchell, adicione um T depois da sílaba "mi" e coloque o E do final antes do LL. Na primeira reunião a sós com Timothy, na cabine de ambos, o diálogo seguiu-se assim:

- VOCÊ MATOU MEU IRMÃO! – Tim estava a beira de lágrimas. Ele _com certeza_ era mais delicado do que Mitch (ooops, Michelle), mesmo sendo homem.

- Não, Tim; não fui eu! – Tentou explicar Michelle.

- O SANGUE É A PROVA, seu bobo troglodita! – Agora Tim chorava.

- Não é o que você pensa, Tim. É que eu tô mestruada. – Michelle corou. – Acredita em mim, Michelle Bonny?

Tim deu algumas gargalhadas nervosas e histéricas. Era uma mistura de riso de "que criatura idiota!" com o riso de "não posso rir, meu irmão foi assassinado pelo meu melhor amigo". Também era o riso de desaprovação.

- Não, bebê, homens não mestruam. É a nossa natureza. – Sorriu. – Eu já tentei, doçura, e não deu. Muitas vezes. É claro e evidente que homens não mestruam, só as barangas que chamamos de mulheres conseguem. Isso é preconceito, Deus devia ter igualado, pensando bem, e...

- _Você já tentou? _Ah, isso não vem ao caso. Tim, a diferença é que _eu sou _mulher. – Mitch, ou melhor, Mich (ou é melhor Shelly?) revirou os olhos.

- Falar isso também não adianta, eu já tentei, e isso não o transformará em mulher! – Começou a irritar-se.

- OK, vou ignorar isso, mas eu sou mesmo uma mulher.

Tomou uma atitude. Olhou para os lados da cabine, e levantou a blusa. Lá estava cheio de faixas, enrolando-a toda. Ela, sem paciência, desenrolou tudo rapidamente, e revelou o corpo. Não era um corpo malhado e altamente masculino, como pensava Jack. Embaixo da blusa revelavam-se _seios. _Tim ficou boquiaberto.

- E aí? Acredita agora? – Falou sarcasticamente Mich, ou Shell, ou Michelle. Talvez srta. Bonny. Estava corada. E ela começou a se enfaixar novamente.

Tim ficou calado. Depois finalmente falou, saindo do estado de choque.

- Menina, você tem um corpo que é um arraso! – Bateu as palmas, de tanta alegria – Aff, com um corpo desses eu pegaria tantos gatos. – Agora ficou borocochô – Até o Jack! Use seu poder de persuasão, garota! Mas, o Jack é fácil. Ele fica com qualquer uma. Ah, o Jake! Ele é um fofo! E dizem que o tal de Will é uma graça, se for parecido com o Jake eu não duvido, e...

- Ah, você pode fazer o favor de calar essa boca? Bora lá ver o que o Jack inventou para mim, eu não posso dizer que eu sou mulher, eles irão me matar de qualquer jeito. Nós conseguimos um jeito de escapar, e...

- Você.

- Como?

- Você. Você vai escapar, não eu.

- Ah, sim. Eu consigo um jeito de escapar, com a sua ajuda. – Concordou srta. Bonny. Shelly. Mich. Ah, deixa para lá.

Eles saíram da cabine, escutaram qual seria a sentença e reuniram-se novamente no mesmo local.

- Ai, eu vou te matar por não ter me contado antes que era mulher! – Emburrou-se Tim.

- Isso não vem ao caso, me ajuda! Eu vou ser _morta, _sabe. – Shelly começou a ficar desesperada. Ao desesperar-se, Tim também se desesperou.

- Ah, é mesmo, né? – Sorriso amarelo. – Façamos assim: ponho um bote lá embaixo e você o usa pra esperar. Eu mando comida todo dia, uvinhas, as sua preferidas, não é? Você come uvas com uma velocidade...

- Quem diria que uma coisa tão esperta sairia de você, Tim! – Alegrou-se Mitchell. Michelle. Tanto faz.

- Tá me chamando de burro, vadia nojenta? – Tim retrucou.

- Lhe pouparei dessa cruel verdade.

- OK. – Deu uma pausa - Ei! Continua me chamando de burro! Não posso confiar em ninguém... – Choramingou.

- Pára de drama, sua bicha.

- Bicha sim, e com orguuulho! Sua baranga!

- Você acabou de dizer que meu corpo era um arraso.

- E é! É de causar inveja! Ei, você poderia ser comparada com a Elizabeth na hora! Ei, agora eu vou falar sério agora. Por que você esconde esse lindo corpo se passando por homem?

- Para eu ser pirata, né? Dãh. – Revirou os olhos.

Lá fora da cabine, estava Jack impaciente; e ele berrou para as duas damas... Ops, para a dama e Tim:

- Já passou 15 segundos! Mais até, bando de cães sarnentos!

- Está na hora. Vamos, querida. – Tim olhou bem para a amiga.

- Obrigado, Tim. Bem, na verdade, obrigada.

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK**_

Michelle respirou, tinha falado tanto, e tão rápido que ficou sem ar. Os outros, ficaram sem ar também. Porém, não pelo mesmo motivo: era o choque mesmo. Ninguém imaginava que Mitch era, na verdade, Michelle. Mich. Ou até Shelly. Com exceção óbvia de Tim e Pete.

- Nossa. – Jack quebrou o silêncio. – Fico espantado, filho, quero dizer, filha, com tal revelação. Mas, quem disse que irei acreditar? – Ele tentava se sair bem, vocês sabem – Eu não acho que é mulher. Levante a blusa e prove! – Falou, cortês.

- Seu tarado. – Brigou Tim – Não vê que a garota está sensível, com os nervos a flor da pele e...

- Menos, Tim. Muito menos. – Interrompeu Mich, como costume. Agora sempre o interrompia. – Eu provo que sou mulher, sim, capitão. – Ergueu o queixo – De outra maneira, entretanto.

- Como enton, esperrrtinha? – "Sotaqueou" o francês Jim Delacour.

- Me trrrocando no quarrrto com um vestido de Elizabeth. – Shelly usou sotaque francês para implicar o pobre James. – Se ela deixar, claro. Deixa-me usar qualquer um, Elizabeth? Eu coloco minhas roupas de novo depois, não sou muito fã de vestidos. Eu nunca fui muito feminina, sabe?

- Percebe-se. – Intrometeu-se Peter.

- Ah, cala a boca, idiota. – Ao que parece, Peter e Michelle viviam no pé de guerra.

- Pode sim, Mitch. Michelle. – Sorriu Elizabeth – Finalmente alguém que mestrua na tripulação! Quando eu estou mestruada, fico com uma cólica... Ainda bem que existe rum, ele faz a cólica passar na hora! – Empolgou-se.

- Eu uso rum quando estou, também. Mas, eu não costumo ter. Só tive umas três vezes, no máximo. – Concordou com o método de Liz de eliminar cólicas.

- Que sorte! Eu tenho toda vida, e eu fico insuportável. Dá vontade de chorar. – Resmungou Elizabeth – Esses homens não sabem o que as mulheres sofrem...

- Quer que eu sirva chá, senhoras? Divertida conversa, não é? – Jack ficou impaciente. – Vão passar quantas horas falando das "maravilhas" – Fez aspas no ar – da feminilidade?

Michelle andou, ou melhor, correu, para a cabine de Liz e Jake. Vestiu-se na velocidade da luz, na verdade. Ao voltar, ela estava não trajada com botas surradas, calças justas e blusa folgada, como todo bom pirata. Estava com um vestido branco, sem as faixas por dentro. Mostrava seu belo corpo: curvas e seios no ponto certo. Jack olhou-a atentamente, com os olhos fixos num ponto entre a barriga e a cabeça de Shelly. Vocês sabem aonde ele olhava tão atentamente.

- E aí? – Michelle parecia estar odiando esse assédio todo. Ela nunca foi tão examinada na vida. – Aprovado que sou uma garota normal de vinte e dois anos?

- Perfeitamente, amó el míos! Que corrrpo! – Babou James.

- Quanto custa, hm?

- Eu não sou um pedaço de carne! – Berrou Mich. Estava ofendida. Elizabeth olhou bem para James, desconfiada. Vocês sabem por quê? Michelle pegou a espada que havia por perto e empunhou-a.

- Calma, mon aimé. Paz. Ele não pretende brigar com _uma mulher. _– Preconceituoso, Jim, não é?

- Mas _eu _pretendo! – Disseram juntos Peter e Michelle.

- Ah, é assim, não é, mà cherie e mon ami? Sem problema. Eu tentava ajudar a _senhorita. _– Retrucou James. Peter Slater pegou a espada que estava junto a Delacour.

Jack demonstrou alegria. _Quem será o vencedor? Michelle, a mocinha-nada-indefesa, ou Peter, o lesado sem fim? Façam suas apostas! _Pensou ele. Uma aposta um tanto óbvia, não é? Começou a "guerra", e Mich lógico que estava melhor. Até que ela rasga totalmente as calças de Peter. Ela (as calças) cai.

- Oh, comprovado que é homem, não é? – Sorri, triunfante – Você vai ser considerado vencido, agora. Isso se você quiser que seu "amiguinho" que mora entre suas pernas sobreviva. – Srta. Bonny falava sério. Tim olhava Pete com atenção e alegre.

- Pobre Monsieur Slater... – James balançou a cabeça, desaprovando.

- NÃO VÊ QUE ELA É FRACA, CAPITÃO? Você PRECISA tirá-la daqui! Ela... Bem, ela é ela! – Reclamou Slater.

- Se eu fosse tirar alguém daqui, Pete, eu tiraria você, por ser fraco. Ela é boa. Fica. Quase igualável a mim. – Respondeu Sparrow.

- Obrigado, Jack! – Michelle sorriu.

- Obrigada, você quer dizer. – Disse Elizabeth.

- Ou isso. É o costume.

- Gostaria de dormir na minha cabine, querida? É mais agradável por lá... Elizabeth voltará a cabine dela, _não é _sra. Turner? – Cortejou Jack – Ficaria agradecido se a senhorita dormisse por lá. E bem que eu poderia treiná-la durante a manhã para usar a espada melhor do que já usa.

- Durmo muito bem na _minha _cabine, junto com Tim. – Ergueu o queixo Mich.

- Me-ni-na, vai se divertir! – Disse Timothy Wilcock.

- Não com ele, obrigadA.

- Como quiser, amor. – Jack beijou a mão dela. Era uma mão macia. Como é que ele não percebeu que se tratava de uma mulher, e não um homem? Ele, que conhecia o sexo oposto tão bem! – Não sei como me enganou tão bem.

- Cabelo curto, faixas ao redor de todo o corpo e uma cara meio andrógena ajuda. – Ela sorriu, sabia que Jack era um bom homem, apesar de malandro. Jack fez cara de desentendido, não sabia o que era "andrógeno". – Andrógeno é que parece com homem e mulher ao mesmo tempo. – Explicou.

- Ah! Claro! Mas não deixa de ser linda. – Sorriu, safado.

- Aprendi a palavra com Tom... Ah, Peter, como descobriu que eu era mulher?

- Simples. Eu a vi quando levantou a blusa. – Não tem o sorriso de gente marota? Foi esse sorriso que ele deu.

Passaram-se horas. Ainda faltava aproximadamente cinco dias para chegar à ilha dos Desejos (é, lembram do objetivo da viajem?) e esse foi o dia mais cansativo de todos. Meu Deus, e esclarecedor. Mitchell Bonny era Michelle Bonny! Jack não desconfiava mais nela. Era impossível, afinal. Ela não poderia sair do bote na hora que houve o ataque a Jake. Bem, será?

Já era aproximadamente seis horas da noite. Todos já haviam jantado, apesar de cedo. E Jack, como de costume, começou a tomar bons goles de rum. Após cinco garrafas, começou a cantar, muitíssimo alegre:

- _Sob o caixão do morto quinze homens estão,_

_Yo-ho-ho!_

_E a garrafa de rum passa de mão em mão!_

_O diabo e a bebida acabaram com o morto,_

_Yo-ho-ho!_

- _E a garrafa de RUM nunca falta no porto! – _Completou um homem de um navio que acabara de surgir do mar. Um homem conhecido. O pai de Jake Turner.

**Aháaaa! O meu capítulo favorito! E o maior! Ai, adorei, e vocês? ;DDDD  
Ei, vocês imaginavam que Mitch não era Mitch, e sim Michelle? Uma amiga minha descobriu ao ler até o cap. 5, sem eu dar uma diquinha sequer. ;  
Bem, tomara que tenham gostado, por que foi o que eu mais gostei  
Roxane, brigada por todaaas as lindas reviews! Tanto aqui como no orkut!**

**Ah, a música. Sim, esta música é do livro **_**A Ilha do Tesouro**_**, de Robert Louis. É cantada pelo capitão-pirata-louco-bêbado Bill.**

**Mandem reviiiiiiews! Ah, quero que quem comentar, diga quem acha que é o assassino! Com exceção de Roxane, que já opinou. Vamos lá! Tá fácil, gente!**

**Bjs ;**

**Fandom PdC – Comunidade para quem escreve sobre Piratas do Caribe.**


	9. O Amor Vai Continuar

A voz bela de William vinha de trás de uma espécie de coluna no próprio Flying Dutchman¹. O rosto de Jack ficou espantado, tomou um grande susto ao escutar sr. Turner completando a canção. Elizabeth ficou com o rosto iluminado de alegria.

- Will! – Gritou ela, alegre.

- Liz... – A voz dele não soava alegre. – Para que a cara de espanto, Jack? Eu conheço a música.

- Saia daí, Will, eu quero sentir você... – Sorriu e suspirou sra. Turner. Ela estava irradiante, não conseguia acreditar que seu amado William estava de volta. Porém, ela não imaginava o que ia revelar-se no Flying. Coitada. Ele a obedeceu, mostrando seu estado a todos.

Ele estava ali, inteirinho. A diferença dele de antes é que ele estava com uma coisinha a mais: tentáculos.

Todos calaram-se com o espanto: o marido de Elizabeth estava mudado. Mas seus olhos continuavam profundos, fitando Elizabeth de um jeito loucamente apaixonado. Ele sempre a amou; desde o dia em que ela o salvou da morte, levando dele além de seu coração um medalhão que carregava uma maldição pirata. Jack não sabia como esse sentimento era precioso. O amor. Como citaria Jones, um elo tão fácil de ser quebrado. Sparrow não sabia, mas ele deixou os amantes desconfiados, por a ex. Swann o beijar antes da morte.

Tim tratou de acabar com o silêncio:

- Hm, acho que a coisa fofa aqui ao lado – Referia-se a Jake --... É mais deliciosa. – Isso fez ele levar um pisão no pé, dado pela srta. Bonny. Senhorita!

- Você sempre me amará? – Will ignorou o fato de Tim o olhar com nojo. Parecia que ele ia pegar o lenço de Shelly a qualquer momento e limpar os seus tentáculos. Tentáculos!

- Não importa o que acontecer, sempre o amarei. – Ela correu para os braços de William, e o abraçou fortemente. Estava chocada, mas nunca ia deixar de amar o homem de sua vida, e ela tinha certeza que ele era isto, _o homem de sua vida._ Os olhos começaram a ficar úmidos, e logo depois uma lágrima roliça teimou em escorrer por sua face, até chegar ao ombro de seu grande amor. Will, ao sentir a pequenina e gorda lágrima, afrouxou o abraço e olhou Liz, rosto a rosto. Os seus olhos miraram a mulher que tanto amava. Merecia ela sofrer por causa dele? Ela o fitava com os olhos; já estavam a milímetros de distância, cada um sentiu a respiração angustiada e quente do outro, os olhos pararam de examinar um ao outro e fecharam-se, os lábios estavam para se tocar e...

- Pai? – Jake não se manca mesmo. Acabou com o clima dos pais.

- Sim, Jake. Sou eu. – Apesar de saber que se não fosse pela interrupção do filho, estaria sentindo fortemente os lábios macios de sua esposa, ele sorriu. E não era um sorriso falso. Era o sorriso de um pai que ama muito o filho, apesar de não o ver muito.

William estava agora examinando a nova tripulação do Pérola. Jack, como sempre, com aquele jeito meio maluco; Gibbs; o anão Marco; Cotton, e seu papagaio; um gordo homem, de aparência estrangeira; um rapaz um tanto magricela, de cabelos oleosos e olhos verdes; outro rapaz, ruivo, que estava com as mãos na boca; uma mulher (descobriu isso porque estava sem faixas) de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

- Hm, imagino que sinta falta de sua mulher, _capitão Turner. _– Sparrow o olhava. Melhor dizendo, olhava o que Will trazia pendurado no seu rosto.

- _Capitão Sparrow, _imagino que você sinta falta dos cabarés de Tortuga. Uma mulher nova para... – Jack o interrompeu, chegando perto dele e sussurrando:

- Shh! Quero _aquela _mulher. Não lhe dê impressão de ser mais um pirata vagabundo. – Referia-se a Michelle. Will sussurrou de volta:

- Mas você É vagabundo. – Revirou os olhos. – Qual é o nome dela?

- Michelle Bonny. Ah, mas faça-me esse favor.

- Continuando, Jack poderá voltar a Tortuga para pegar mais rum! – William alteou a voz, para que todos escutassem. Jack o olhou, juntou as mãos e fez um jeitinho de "obrigado".

- Como você ficou assim?

- Por que você voltou?

- Ao tirar isso, quer me conhecer melhor?

William viu que ele estava sendo considerado o centro de tudo. Bem, ele ia contar por que ele voltou, assim explicaria como tinha ficado assim. Não sabia como responder se queria conhecer o rapaz ruivo melhor ou não, mas ia começar a falar.

- Bem – Começou ele –, eu controlo todas as almas das pessoas que morrem ao mar. Quem morre no Atlântico, Pacífico, que seja, passa por mim. Quando eu conheço a pessoa que vai morrer futuramente no mar, recebo um tipo de aviso enquanto durmo, por meus sonhos. E a pessoa que vai morrer, hm, bem, é... Jake. – Todos viraram os olhares de Will para Jake. Ele pareceu surpreso. – Eu tinha dito a Liz que fosse a Tortuga com nosso filho, para que soubesse como era o mundo. Ser criado numa ilha longe de tudo e todos não é correto. Fui até lá, e pisei em terra firme quando não podia, e, fiquei assim.

"Perguntei a todos os presentes se alguém viu um homem estranho de cabelo duro e uma dama com um rosto tão bonito que parecia esculpida por anjos. – Jack o olhou torto – E eles disseram que viram sim, e que tinham ido a bordo do único navio que pode alcançar o Flying Dutchman, ou seja, o Pérola Negra."

"Comecei a procurar este... Grandioso navio por todo o oceano, e, o achei. – Sorriu – E quero ficar aqui, para ver se consigo mudar o destino de meu precioso filho. Jake, eu só tenho uma coisa para lhe entregar."

E entregou um livro de capa preta, muito grosso. Que estava intitulada "Bíblia Sagrada". Jake olhou para o pai. Ele tinha uma grande lembrança dele, do primeiro dia que o viu, era como olhar-se ao espelho. Idênticos. E ele era bonito, a seu ver. (Porque para a maioria de nós ele é como um deus grego, a nosso ver!). Agora, estava assim, em estado deplorável. Ele murmurou baixinha a palavra "pai".

Will fitou Elizabeth, sua amada, por um longo tempo; Tim olhava William, com nojo; James o olhava com medo; idem relativo a Peter; somente Liz e Michelle o olhava com admiração.

- Elizabeth... – Suspirou Capitão Turner.

- Will... – Suspirou Elizabeth, e ela o chamou para se acomodar na cabine dela, o que provocou Jack falar "Ei!", num tom irritado. Ela falou que ele cuidasse de sua vida, e ele disse que _estava _cuidando da própria vida, ou seja, de seu navio, e disse que os Turner fossem ao Flying. Ela pediu (implorou) para que Will ficasse, e Jack, cansado de tentar persuadi-la, aceitou finalmente.

Na cabine da dama, ela e o marido se olhavam. O que falar? O assunto sumiu, não sabiam da nada sobre os acontecimentos recentes de um ao outro. Lizzie resolveu dizer sobre o assassinato de Thomas Wilcock, e de como quase o filho morreu.

- Querido... Tenho que lhe contar sobre os acontecimentos deste navio. Aqui houve um _assassinato._

- _Como?! _Eu não acredito! Por isso o aviso! Jake foi ferido? – O pai desesperou-se.

- Ele quase foi morto duas vezes; uma vez com um tiro que passou a milímetros de seu crânio, ele escapou por ter se agachado para pegar o chapéu que havia caído de sua cabeça; e outro, mais recente, que o sujeito tentou matar nosso filho durante o sono, cortando-lhe a garganta. O homem derrubou a mesa, acordando Jack, e, Jake. Jack o impediu.

Contou tudo, sobre o assassinato, que iriam até a ilha dos Desejos, a descoberta que Mitch não era Mitch, de seus suspeitos, tudo. William ouvia com máxima atenção, não deixando de ficar surpreso.

Ao terminar, se olharam pela 21432364587690 vez. Will tocou o rosto da esposa, fechou os olhos, aproximaram os rostos (com isso, os lábios), o coração acelerou e... _Nhém! _A porta rangeu.

- Mãe? – Jake. De novo. Lá se vai outra tentativa de beijo, estragada pela mesma pessoa.

- Diga, Jake. – A mãe revirou os olhos (eu adoro essa expressão!).

- Hmm, deixa pra lá. É melhor não avisar, que vocês descubram por si. – Ele carregava nas mãos a Bíblia. Ele sabia lê-la, ao contrário de Ragetti. Aprendera a ler com a mãe, ela escrevendo na areia da praia, com os dedos.

A mulher ia protestar, quando o filho do casal fechou a porta. Swann-Turner tocou nos tentáculos de Will, o beijou no que parecia ser a bochecha dele. _Eu te amo, _sussurrou. E se foi, saltitando, ao mesmo tempo sofrida e alegre. Não sabia se ficava alegre, por ver seu amor, ou se ficava triste, por ele estar com tentáculos.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Manhã. Já?

William dormiu na cabine de sua família, porém, não na mesma cama que a esposa. Ao deitarem na mesma cama (era espaçosa, não ficavam espremidos), Liz reclamou que estava sentindo cócegas. O marido afirmou que não estava fazendo nada; até que percebeu os malditos tentáculos. Malditos! E então, dormiu num arranjo de lençóis que tinha feito para si, parecendo um ninho. Mal conseguiu dormir. Não desgrudava os olhos do filho.

A manhã estava calma, o que Will achou impressionante. Com todos aqueles casos, achava que toda manhã era uma surpresa. Não agüentou ficar mais deitado, então, levantou-se.

Fitou a mulher. Bela, como sempre, Elizabeth estava adormecida. Ele chegou mais perto, e acariciou-a com a mão esquerda, já que a mão direita foi substituída por uma pinça, semelhante à de um crustáceo. Foi agora ver o filho.

Como era parecido consigo mesmo! O pai sorriu, orgulhoso. Uma coisa que ele não entendeu foi por que Jake passou tanto tempo com a Bíblia, sem desgrudar dela. Foi procurar algum texto para ler, e o tempo passar.

Estranho, havia carvão ao lado do livro sagrado. Abriu. Lá estava escrito:

"_Não mostre esta pista a NINGUÉM, somente a mamãe, Jack e papai. Isto indica quem é o assassino:  
496-1101-1119-56-261.  
A Bíblia sempre tem a resposta para tudo." _

**¹ - Flying Dutchman é o Holandês Voador, pra quem viu dublado. **

**E aí, pessoal?  
Como foram os anos passados sem atualização? xD Sério, 3 semanas é muito tempo.  
Bem, a fanfic está já na reta final. Pode ser alegria para uns, mas tristeza para outros!**

**Capítulo dedicado a Roxane! Huahuahuahuhau  
Por essa você não esperava, hm?**

**Ah, Capitã Turner, caso você ainda esteja lendo minha história (o que não é provável), está aí o Will! Com alterações, sim, mas aí está ele!**

**Não me matem, e claro que vocês sabem que eu não vou deixar o Will assim.**

**Bjks! ;**

**Até o ano de 987487265873! Isso caso nós não tenhamos morrido por causa do aquecimento global!  
**


	10. O Culpado

"_Não mostre esta pista a NINGUÉM, somente a mamãe, Jack e papai. Isto indica quem é o assassino:_

_496-1101-1119-56-261._

_A Bíblia sempre tem a resposta para tudo."_

_Certo. Mas O QUE DIABOS é isso?_ Foi o que ele pensou. Bem, eu não sou otária de dizer, não pelo menos agora. Se você conseguir ler este capítulo monótono até o final, verá quem de fato é o assassino. Chega de enrolar e continuemos a história.

William olhou a pista. Olhou, relou, olhou de novo, passou o dedo por cima, soprou, fez tudo que você imaginar com a página do livro sagrado, a única coisa que não fez foi desvendá-lo.

Elizabeth acordou, e olhou para as costas melequentas de Will. Como seu amado tinha mudado! E não para o lado positivo. Ah, deixa pra lá. Melequento ou não, era o seu querido Will.

- Bom dia! – A mulher sorriu.

- Bom dia! – Will sorriu de volta. – Olhe só: - E mostrou a página da Bíblia riscada. Ela leu e releu, e tentou raciocinar. Quanto dá todos esses números subtraídos? É setecentos e noventa e cinco negativo. _Não. _A soma? Três mil e trinta e três. Hm, que sentido faz? Ela tentou abrir a Bíblia na página 3033, mas esta página não existia. 3+0+3+39. Abriu na página 9. "Nesse mesmo dia Noé e a sua mulher entraram na barca junto com os seus filhos Sem, Cam e Jafé e as suas mulheres." Blábláblá. Nada a ver com o fato. Tudo que Liz tentasse, nunca dava certo. Desistiu.

- Desisti.

- Chamo Jack?

- É a vida. – Resmungou a Swann-Turner. Então, ele chamou Jack.

Jack examinou a página. Disse ao casal que acordasse Jake e perguntasse do que se trata. Eles responderam que se fosse para fazer isso, ele tinha dito logo quem era em vez de escrever uma pista.

- Isso foi esperto da parte dele. Ele não pode se arriscar, sabendo que a morte está ao lado dele. – Defendeu o pai do garoto. Elizabeth estremeceu ao ouvir a palavra "morte".

- Bem, vejamos: talvez se bebêssemos três mil e trinta e três garrafas de rum teremos a resposta! – Preciso dizer quem era?

- Aquilo que você fala não faz o menor sentido. – Rebateu Will.

- Quem fala isto sou eu! Não me subestime! Alguma outra idéia, gênio?

- Na verdade, não.

- Não reclame então, ora essa!

- Rapazes, sem briga. – Tentou acalmar Elizabeth. Ela estava de saco cheio. Ela _sabia _quem era o assassino. Pelo menos, achava que sabia, e seu palpite era correto. Bem, mais ou menos. Você verá. Preste atenção nos detalhes. Ela pensava em chamar Michelle para ajudar com o caso, mas pensou duas vezes. _Pode ser ela a assassina. _

O velho trio ficou cada vez mais pensativo, e sem resultado. Pessoas em jejum não raciocinam muito bem, e resolveram comer. Lá estava Peter, cantando. "_Yo-ho, yo-ho a pirate's life for me..." _É extraordinário como ele cantava mal. Parecia um corvo rouco. Não, ele era pior que um corvo rouco.

- O que faz aqui tão cedo, sr. Slater? – Quando Jack disse isso, Peter quase caiu do navio por causa do susto. Olhou, branco, para trás. Respirou, e respondeu:

- Fome. – Meteu um pão enorme na boca. Sorriu. O que era para ter um efeito bonito deu um efeito de nojo; havia lá uma papa. Irc.

- Também estamos, Slater. – Elizabeth sorriu. Mas desta vez deu um efeito bonito. Olhou para Will. Ele também sorria, mas para seu desgosto, não dava um efeito bonito, e sim um efeito... mucoso.

- Comeremos juntos então! Beberemos, melhor dizendo! – Preciso dizer quem é o autor desta fala novamente?

Comeram pão e beberam muito rum; com intervalos ocasionais quando Jack ria e batia nas costas de Peter, que por isso cuspia o rum que estava em sua boca, fazendo Jack fazer um discurso de como o rum é importante para a vida dos piratas e que há muitos piratas passando sede, e não devemos desperdiçá-lo.

-... Então, meu amigo, quando estiver com rum na boca, engula, sim?

- Hm, claro. – Na mesma hora, Jake chegou, e esbugalhou os olhos ao ver os pais e Jack, muito descontraídos. Viu que os pais estavam quase a beijar-se, começaram a fechar os olhos...

- BOM DIA! – Berrou, e com isso, os pais não se beijaram. Ele não queria ver a sua querida mãezinha beijando o cara (que por acaso era seu pai) que a deixou durante vinte e dois anos plantada numa ilha, até que se manca que o filho possa contrair uma doença social e grita do Flying: "Vão para Tortuga!".

- Bom dia! – Disseram em uníssono os pais do jovem.

Jake sorri, e saiu dali para caminhar pelo navio e ver a manhã. Jack já estava brigando com seu pai, o que deixaria o mesmo ocupado, e pensou na sua vida; que tripulação maravilhosa ele conseguiu conviver: a mãe, que era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida; Jack, um homem maluco, muito divertido; Tim, apesar de boiola, era divertido também; Peter, um bobalhão que sempre estava encabulado; James, que vivia com um sorriso simpático; e Michelle que...

Michelle? Bem, ela era uma mulher interessante, que o fazia rir, alegre, ele adorava ficar junto a ela. Além disso, ela era tão... tão... _bonita._

Sorriu de novo ao pensar nas conversas que já teve com a dama, quando ele não sabia que ela era uma garota. No dia em que houve o assassinato de Thomas. Pensando bem, havia um integrante do navio que não era maravilhoso, e ele sabia _quem era _que arrancou a vida do Wilcock mais velho.

Como pode uma pessoa ser assim? Um ser tão curioso, demonstrar que é um homicida? Ainda fazer que... _Créc!_

Virou a cabeça rapidamente, e, ufa! É apenas a srta. Bonny.

- Hm, oi, Jake. – Ela falou, e soltou um sorrisinho. Jake viu o quanto ela era linda _mesmo._

- Oi. – Jake torceu para que não estivesse vermelho.

- É, bem, como vai?

- Bem.

- Você sabe quem é o assassino, não é, cara?

- Talvez.

- E você não diz porque tem medo que esse maluco te mate, não é?

- Talvez.

- Você pode me dar uma dica?

- Talvez.

- E qual é a dica?

Ele não falou nada. Inspira, expira. Inspira, expira. OK. Entrega a Bíblia.

- A Bíblia sempre tem a resposta para tudo. – E saiu, começando a bater na cabeça, pensando como deu papel de idiota na frente da querida _Michelle._

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Michelle estava pensativa. 496-1101-1119-56-261? Como assim? Resolveu voltar ao quarto, ou melhor, cabine. Timothy ainda não havia chegado, estava no convés conversando com o Jake. Jake – só de pensar nele, ficava vermelha.

Ele era tão lindo! As garotas podem entender. Ele era tão fofo! Idem. Tim disse que Jake era caidinho por ela, e disse também que era experiente com relacionamentos amorosos (tanto que descobriu só que Shelly gostava de Jake sozinho) e via nos olhos de Jake que ele estava buscando a paz espiritual com uma mulher chamada Michelle. Ela só respondeu: "Nossa.".

Não é hora de pensar nele, srta.Bonny. Vai fundo na Bíblia. A primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente foi abrir na pág. 496.

Começa o livro de Judite. "A guerra entre Nabucodonosor e Arfaxade" OK, nada de interessante. Página 1101 começa Ageu. "Deus ordena a reconstrução do Tempo". 1119: Novo Testamento, Mateus. "Os antepassados de Jesus Cristo." 56, Êxodo. "Os sofrimentos dos israelitas no Egito". 261, finalmente, começa Samuel. "Os pais de Samuel.".

Ah! Tudo faz sentido _agora! _Judite, Ageu, Mateus, Êxodo, Samuel! James!

- Ah, aquele sacana! Jack vai gostar da novidade!

Ela correu para o convés, a cabine de Jack era mais distante das outras, não era do mesmo corredor do de dela e Tim.

Coitada. Nem notou que na última página da Bíblia, havia escrito: "_Por intermédio de 1371, que está influenciado."._

Saltitando, ela percebeu o tom do céu. Já era noite alta. A lua cheia iluminava tudo, como uma lâmpada natural. O mar fazia um barulhinho, a brisa tocava o seu rosto, fazendo ter uma sensação maravilhosa. Ela fechou os olhos, e... _Urf!_

Uma mão apertou seu pescoço contra a parede. Estava a sufocando, aos poucos... uma mão _magra._

- Tim... – Um suspiro rouco e surpreso saiu de seus lábios.

**Olá:D**

**E então, surpresos? O assassino tá aí!  
Ninguém deve estar acreditando, hm? Só um acertou! Parabéns, Clarissa! Mas o James tem culpa também... Ah, vocês vêem depois.**

**Mais dois capítulos e a história Mistério no Caribe vai pro beleléu. Já sei como vai ser minha próxima fic, uma boa notícia! ;**

**  
Mah, você queria romance entre Jack e Michelle, mas, agora você sabe Quem-Vai-Ficar-Com-Mich. xD**

**Brigadinha a Roxane (sempre e sempre) e, a mais recente, Mah! Leiam: O Amor de Um Pirata. Muuito bom ;  
Bjuuus pra Ivone tbm! TG, brigada pelo apoio moral! xD**

**Bjks ;**


	11. Tudo Está Resolvido

Timothy não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, seu rosto estava vazio... suas pupilas e íris não existiam, ou foram passear no parque, deixando o olho do rapaz totalmente branco. O cabelo, que sempre lhe dava um ar cômico ou até mesmo delicado, com aqueles cachinhos, estava dando-lhe um ar sombrio.

Michelle tentou suplicar-lhe a vida, mas só o que saiu foi um assobio triste e desesperado. O jovem Wilcock agora levantava Mich, e ela sentiu seus pés desgrudarem do piso gélido do convés, sendo substituído pela parede fria que grudava em suas costas. Estava tomando um tom arroxeado, e sentiu que não iria viver por muito tempo.

_Não, isso não pode acontecer!_, pensou, enlouquecida. Levantou as duas pernas, e as encostou rapidamente no tórax de Tim. Empurrou-o com toda a força que lhe restava, e ele voou para o mastro, batendo a cabeça. Apagou.

Shelly desesperou-se. _Eu o matei?_, pois apesar de tudo ele era sua melhor amiga. Amigo, quero dizer. Encostou dois de seus dedos e constatou que ele vivia. Mas, como? James que era o assassino. Não Tim.

Começou a correr para a cabine de Jack, sem perder tempo avistando o mar, desta vez. Pena que esbarrou em uma pança, que era enorme por sinal.

- Cretino! – Soluçou Michelle. – O que você fez?

- Nada. A pergunta é o que _Timothy _fez. – Sorriu, presunçoso. Falava sem sotaque.

- Seu nome não é Delacour, não?

- Meu nome é James, James Moscovitz, prazer.

- Não posso dizer igualmente. – Mich empunhou a espada.

- Jura? – Idem relativo a James.

Michelle atacou James, que se defendeu com a espada de tal forma que elas fizessem estupendo barulho. Shelly ataca novamente, desta vez por baixo; James dá um salto incrível, que faz sua barriga pular junto. Mich tenta por cima, acertar de vez aquela cabeça; James abaixa. Ele tinha bons reflexos, mas não a habilidade da srta. Bonny. Ela ricocheteou a espada do inimigo com tal força que a espada deu um vôo. Para o mar.

O que ela não sabia era que o falso francês tinha uma pistola.

- Oh, nem darei tempo de vida suficiente a você para descobrir tudo... – Alegrou-se Moscovitz. Mas a alegria durou pouco. Por trás, veio uma garrafa de rum pela metade, acertada em cheio na cabeça do diabo. Apagou também.

- Ah, pobre rum, que desperdiço agora... – Jack sorri. Michelle não sabia como agradecer o desperdício de rum causado por Jack. Ela o abraça fortemente.

- Obrigada! – Seus olhos encheram d'água. _Droga, odeio chorar com alguém me vendo._

- De nada. Mas, se bem que eu queria um melhor agradecimento. – Os braços ficaram mais folgados, e o capitão olhou bem a moça adiante dele. Bela. Michelle não sabia do que ele estava falando, até que a cabeça dele não recua, pelo contrário, segue em frente. A boca dele também, consequentemente. E os dois lábios se tocam, num beijo suave.

O que Sparrow não sabia era que esta foi a primeira experiência de beijo na vida de Bonny. E ela achou maravilhoso, embora não seja com o cara certo, nem tampouco um grande beijo. Mas o homem pretendia ir mais adiante.

- Não, você já teve seu agradecimento. – Mich distanciou-se de Jack.

- Que assim seja. – Encostou as mãos uma na outra, agradecendo; não se sabe se foi a Michelle ou se foi a uma força maior.

- James era o assassino, eu descobri.

- Percebi isto há alguns segundos.

- Mas Tim que me atacou. – Apontou para o ser que estava apagado, encostado no mastro do Pérola.

- Isso eu não tinha percebido.

- James não é francês, e seu nome é Moscovitz.

- Não percebi isto também.

Outra coisa que o mesmo não percebeu é que James recupera-se rápido. Tão rápido, a tempo de puxar a espada do cinto de Jack, e empunhá-la. Michelle joga sua espada para Sparrow.

- Ora, ora, ora, quem era o assassino então? – Jack fitava os olhos do gorducho.

- Timothy. – Respondeu, com simplicidade.

- Creio que não. – Ambos começaram a luta, com as espadas tilintando.

- Pode acreditar, se você acredita em vodu. – A luta continuava, com Jack na defensiva, enquanto James atacava.

- Vodu? Que criatividade, colega. – A situação inverteu: James da defensiva e Jack atacando-o.

- Sei disso...

- Moscovitz, de onde ouvi esse nome? – Jack quase arranca a cabeça de James.

- Lawrence Moscovitz.

- Oh, é mesmo! Larry! Companheiro de Barbossa! – Desta vez, Jack quase arranca os membros de James. – É filho dele?

- Sou filho dele, e estou aqui a mando dele. – Agora James passa para o ataque (que não é lá muito bom).

- A mando dele, por quê? Seus pés estão posicionados erradamente. – Jack defende seu rosto.

- Aqui, se você não sabe, está a Água da Vida. – Jack congelou. Olhou para Moscovitz, assustado. James aproveitou o choque para atacar, mas deu tempo de Jack recobrar a consciência.

- Você está brincando?

- Estou com cara de quem está brincando? – Não estava _mesmo. _Sparrow manda um golpe, que finalmente acerta James, que tinha seu reflexo muito bom. O ombro dele sangrava.

- E eu achando que era um caso sobrenatural ou sei lá o quê. – O capitão acerta agora o outro ombro.

- O lobo é o lobo do homem, Sparrow. Ou seja, o lobo-do-mar é o lobo do lobo-do-mar. – Sorri, mesmo machucado.

- Nunca gostei de Sócrates.

- Não é Sócrates, imbecil. É Thomas Hobbes! – James ataca, mas não atinge Sparrow. Como sempre.

- Que seja.

- Estou aqui há séculos e nenhum sinal da Água da Vida! Timothy matou Thomas e aquele papagaio estúpido. Eu quase matei Jake, aquele garoto hipócrita...

- Interessante. – Finalmente a espada de Jack encosta na garganta de James.

- Não tem coragem de me matar, Sparrow? – Debocha o falso francês.

- Você não seria o primeiro. É que é uma morte muito rápida e quase indolor para você.

Michelle, que estava calada e entretida na luta, finalmente fala:

- Dizem que a pior morte que há é morrer queimado, já que o fogo vai consumindo camada a camada da pele... A segunda morte pior que há é morrer afogado, já que você vai perdendo o fôlego aos poucos, sentindo a água entrar nos pulmões...

- Já que aqui não tem fogo, vai água mesmo. – Retruca Jack. Ele joga o homem ao mar. Escuta-se um grito de terror e logo após um barulho de peso mergulhando na água.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack e Michelle passaram a noite toda procurando a Água da Vida, se de fato ela estivesse ali. Não acharam nada de diferente. Amanhece. Michelle concorda que está na hora de comer, e depois dar um bom descanso, por ter sido uma noite e tanto.

Na hora do café da manhã, já estava lá Jake, Elizabeth, William, Gibbs, Peter. Tim ainda estava apagado. Gibbs levou o sumiço de Jack e Michelle para o lado negativo, por isso, começou a rir quando viu os dois atordoados, voltando do canto mais escuro e mais isolado do Pérola Negra.

- Como foi a noite, Jack? Michelle? – Gibbs riu ainda mais quando Jack respondeu: "Cansativa". Jake não estava gostando nada da conversa.

- Oh, procurar a Água da Vida aqui não é fácil. – Diz, engolindo a raiva, Michelle. Todos cospem o rum de suas bocas, em sincronia. Depois olham para o casal, esperando explicação. Tudo é esclarecido.

Tim estava acordado, finalmente, e seus olhos encheram de lágrimas ao escutar a história. Ele que matou Thomas? Gutenberg? Correu para a cabine e fechou a porta com tudo, soluçando. Michelle escutou a batida, e ficou preocupada com Wilcock. Do quarto ouvia-se um gemido incompreensível aos ouvidos humanos e de impossível escrita.

- Tim?! – Berrou Mich do lado de fora.

- Eu. – Uma voz "molhada" respondeu.

- O que você está fazendo, Tim?!

- O que parece que estou fazendo, Shelly? Entupindo-me de chocolate para afogar minhas mágoas!

- Mas você disse que engorda.

- Mas esse é o objetivo! Eu fui muito mau, Shelly. E preciso me redimir. Por isso, vou comer chocolate até virar uma coisa feia e gorda! - Se isto fosse um desenho animado, um anime, sei lá, apareceria Michelle com uma gota enorme na cabeça.

- Tiiim, alôu, eu te desculpo!

- Melhores amigAs não atacam umas as outras e por isso eu não mereço esse corpinho lindo que Deus me deu...

- Mas tá tudo bem, criatura. Não precisa se sacrificar.

- Não! Eu não mereço esse corpinho de deus grego e... – Parou para pensar melhor – Pensando bem, já que você já me perdoou só esses chocolates que eu já comi já basta, não é? Mas não abrirei a porta. Acho que engordei cem quilos e estou parecendo uma vaca.

- Eu vou arrombar a porta! – Nem precisou, Tim abriu a porta da cabine de ambos. Como sua pele era clara, seu rosto estava vermelho como um tomate, de tanto chorar. Sua boca estava manchada de marrom, provavelmente o chocolate. Michelle o abraçou.

- Que comovente. – Resmungou Peter. Michelle largou Tim e deu, bem, uma bicuda onde o Sol não bate em Peter (vocês sabem onde é que eu falo). Nossa.

- Por que me odeia tanto, eim, Slater? Eu não fiz _nada!_ – Ela brigou. Ele respondeu com um gemido de dor e depois um resmungo:

- Por que você tem essa fixação em não me deixar ter filhos?

- Michelle, calma. – Essa voz vinha de Jake. Logo, ela se acalmou. – Vou contar a história de como descobri tudo, hm? – Todos sentaram-se no chão e Jake começou a contar tudo. – Eu, no dia que caímos na ilha das Shön, escutei uma conversa de Thomas com James, o que eu sabia inicialmente era que Tom ia reclamar com Jim por ter levado a abelha que o picou para o navio, mas ele escutou o que não devia...

"Delacour, quero dizer, Moscovitz, estava bêbado e falou demais. Tom escutou tudo, ele tinha falado sobre achar a Água da Vida aqui, a mando de Lawrence Moscovitz, sei lá quem diabos é isso, e ele ficou nervoso ao Tom escutar."

"Bem, aí ele fez algo (que agora eu sei que é vodu) para que Tim matasse Tom – Tim soluçou – e... ele morreu. Deve ter comemorado, e tal. Sabia que o Tim não estava normal, eu vi mais ou menos quando ele saiu da cabine, eu estava olhando para lá, e... ah, esquece. Sim, onde eu estava? Hm, quando ele saiu da cabine. É, ele estava com o olho completamente branco e o rosto sem demonstrar emoção, como se ele estivesse morto... e eu não quis ver até o final."

"Depois Jim percebeu que Gutenberg tinha escutado junto com Tom, e mandou Tim matá-lo também – Outro soluço de Tim, e um tapa na mão dele dado por Mich, por ter pegado um chocolate."

"Ele descobriu que eu sabia de tudo, e tentou me matar duas vezes, o próprio James. Sabia que se eu contasse para todo mundo, eu ia escafeder. Então, coloquei uma dica na Bíblia que – Suspiro –... meu pai me deu. E fim."

- Eu sabia que era o Delacour! Bem, Moscovitz! – Triunfante falou Elizabeth. – Ele um dia falou "perfeitamente, amó el míos! Que corrrpo!" referindo-se a Michelle, lembram-se? – Como Michelle poderia esquecer... – Sim, isso não é francês! Eu sei lá que língua é essa, talvez seja espanhol, mas eu sei que não é francês. Eu sei falar perfeitamente, é uma língua importantíssima e... – Blá blá blá blá blá.

Todos passaram a tarde conversando. Começou a chover pedras de gelo dura como as nádegas de uma estátua pelas dezesseis horas, e todos correram para suas cabines. Menos Michelle e Jake. Talvez eles fossem indestrutíveis, ou regenerassem-se rápido.

- Arrasa, tigresa! – Apoiou Tim antes de partir do granizo. Michelle foi até o jovem Turner e cutucou as costas dele, para que o mesmo virasse-se para frente da garota. Funcionou, pelo menos.

- Er, oi. – Jake falou, com costumeira sem-graça diante de Mich.

- Oi. – Mich percebeu que ela tinha que dar o primeiro passo. Saco. – Eu quero te falar um treco importante.

- O quê? – Ai meu Deusinho do céu. Boa sorte, Michelle.

- Bem, as coisas que eu mais gosto na vida tem três letras, se você for perder o tempo de sua vida como eu para perceber. Eu amo rum, a melhor bebida de todos os tempos; o mar, sem ele eu seria... sei não; uva, uma fruta maravilhosa; Tim, meu melhor amigo e... há uma coisa que tem quatro letras, em vez de três. É Jake. –Enrubesceu. E uma pedra de proporções enormes caiu na sua cabeça. Jake massageou-a. E tentou compreender o que havia escutado. Será mesmo isso?

- Hm, como colega? – Tapado.

- Na verdade, um pouco mais que um colega.

- Como amigo? – Tapado.

- Não, sua anta! Eu te...! – Jake arregalou os olhos. Ahá! _Agora_, finalmente, ele entendeu. Ele respondeu de um modo comum, para um apaixonado. Ele tocou os lábios, em seguida meteu a língua, na boca de Mich. E ali estavam eles, completamente apaixonados, beijando-se no meio do granizo, que magicamente tornou-se uma chuva, colando a roupa no corpo daquele casal de amantes que estavam abraçados.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Na cabine dos Turner, estavam lá Elizabeth e William, conversando educadamente sobre o ocorrido. Ambos sentiam orgulho pelo filho. Estavam falando de como ele era corajoso.

-... ele é um exemplo para esta embarcação. – O pai estava transbordando de orgulho. – Você não tem idéia do como eu gosto do nosso garoto.

- Lógico que eu tenho, Will. – Will estremecia ao ouvir a voz delicada de Elizabeth falando seu nome. Era algo tão... bom.

- Mas eu acho que ele não gosta de mim. – Liz ia protestar, mas ele continuou: - Ele olha para mim de um jeito como se eu estivesse a roubando dele, ou como se eu não se importasse com vocês dois. Ele ainda não deixa que nós nos beijemos. É muito... – É muito estranho, era o que ele ia dizer. Mas não terminou, Lizzie estava a milímetros de seu rosto, pronta para beijá-lo, finalmente. Mas a porta abriu, e mostrou um casal de mãos dadas, rindo muito, com a roupa e os cabelos pingando água da chuva.

Jake percebeu como estava sendo cruel ao não deixar os pais beijarem-se. Era algo tão bom! Mas desta vez ele abriu a porta quando os pais estavam quase lá por coincidência. Ficou sem-graça, e Michelle deu um grande sorriso de felicidade com um "oi" acompanhando. Jake recuperou a voz:

- Ahn, mãe, pai, Jack quer falar com vocês.

Eles obedeceram, e foram para a chuva. Nenhum dos dois importou-se com o caso de estar pegando chuva, e pelo contrário de muita gente, relembraram de um lindo dia. O dia que se casaram, no meio de uma batalha, com Barbossa fazendo a cerimônia. Que hilário colocar Barbossa de padre, pensando bem.

Lá estava Jack, no meio da chuva, morrendo de alegria. Não entendiam por que tanta felicidade. Ah, coitados, iam entender logo. Começaram a raciocinar quando viram uma garrafa extra grande aos pés de Jack, contendo um líquido meio azulado, meio esverdeado e meio rosado. A "garrafinha" tinha o tamanho de, vejamos, para exemplificar... ah! De um garrafão d'água.

- _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho! _Lizzie! William! Faltavam somente vocês para a nossa festinha! – Realmente. Todos da tripulação ali estavam. Menos o papagaio do Sr. Cotton. Oh, ele chegou. – Sabe o que é isso? Sabe?

- Não. – Falaram em uníssono Will e Liz. Apesar de saber o que está ali. Eles queriam dar um gostinho de alegria a Jack, não custa nada falar que não sabem que ali é a _Água da Vida._

- É A ÁGUA DA VIDA! Não é uma belezinha? Eu estava esperando somente por vocês dois para ver o Jack aqui rejuvenescer e ficar imortal, sem nunca envelhecer! – Ele pegou uma garrafa de rum vazia e encheu até a ponta com a água multicolorida. Bebeu tudo em praticamente um gole. É a prática.

E repente, Jack começou a ficar diferente. Suas microscópicas rugas sumiam. Seu cabelo mudava (pouquíssimo). A pele ficava mais macia. E ele ficou com uma carinha de jovenzinho de vinte e poucos anos. Ele tocou no rosto, espantado.

- Ah, meu Deus. Não sei se fico alegre por ser agora o Imortal Capitão Sparrow, ou se fico triste por ter a cara de um frangote. – Todos começaram a rir e a tomar da Água da Vida e ficar com a cara de bebê. Com exceção óbvia de Will e seus tentáculos, por já ser imortal.

Lizzie novamente com carinha de vinte e poucos anos. Ela deduziu que tivesse exatamente vinte e cinco, pois estava no dedo do pé com uma cicatriz que tinha somente quando tinha esta idade. Jack deduziu o mesmo, pelo mesmo motivo: uma cicatriz. Só que a dele era no peitoral, e não no dedinho mindinho do pé.

- Quem aceita ruuuum? Para comemorar? – Alegrou-se Jack.

- Eu, capitão! – Gibbs sorriu, já estava bêbado, mas iria embebedar-se mais.

- Capitão, não. Imortal Capitão Sparrow. Fica mais respeitoso, hm? – Michelle sorriu. Apesar de não estar apaixonada pelo pirata (ela amava Jake, claro), ela tinha um enorme carinho por ele.

Liz chegou perto de Will, e apoiou a cabeça no seu tórax. Abraçaram-se, e começaram a fitar um ao outro. Jake afastou-se do par e sorriu, eles mereciam ser felizes; ele já estava bastante. Foi beber junto aos outros.

A sra. Turner olhou bem para seu amor. Subiu na pontinha dos pés o beijou, de leve. Ele correspondeu, com este beijo de ar triste e comovente, acompanhado da chuva; lembraria seu casamento, com a _pequena _diferença de Will, que estava sem tentáculos na época. Ao acabar do beijo, algo estranho aconteceu: os tentáculos de Will estavam menores e menos melequentos.

- Foi o beijo, como nos contos de fada? – Sorri Elizabeth.

- Talvez. Que tal comprovar?

William a tomou nos braços, apertando o corpo dela junto ao seu. Os lábios tocaram-se ferozmente, ligando-se num beijo bem quente. Liz o abraçou, e Will juntava-os segurando o pescoço da esposa, as línguas em sincronia. Ao terminar do beijo, os dois caíram na gargalhada: Will não tinha mudado nada, ainda estava com estilo moluscão.

- Mas, o que será que me fez mudar? – Indagou o capitão Turner.

- Água da Vida? – Falou Liz num tom incerto. Beijou Will num outro beijão. – Não, com certeza não é o beijo. – William beija o pescoço da dama, pega uma garrafa qualquer de rum vazia e a enche no garrafão de Água da Vida. Bebe rapidamente o líquido rosado-azulado-esverdeado. Acontece algo raríssimo de ser presenciado: os tentáculos encolhem, até sumir; o tom da pele do capitão Turner muda, a pata vira uma mão e a outra mão perde o grude. Incrível. O capitão Turner está de volta. Sem o estilo de animal marinho.

Todos olham William espantados. Tim esbugalha tanto os olhos que eles pareciam que iam voar para fora das órbitas, e grita animadíssimo:

- Que homem lindo! – Ri, com as mãos tapando parcialmente a boca, e ele mexe loucamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Tão lindo como o capitão! Mas o capitão tem uma beleza de gostosão. Esse é a beleza de metido a bonzinho. AH! ELE É IDÊNTICO AO JAKE! Não é Shelly? – Shelly não respondeu. Estava hipnotizada por ver rosto tão semelhante ao de seu Jakezinho.

- Hm, faz sentido. Eu, quando tinha vinte e cinco anos não tinha tentáculos, não é? – Sorri. A nova jovem embarcação concorda, com a cabeça. Não imaginavam Will assim.

O papagaio do Sr. Cotton anima-se. Bate as asas, mexe-se de todo jeito. Depois fala daquele jeito de papagaio:

- Terra à vista! Terra à vista!

**Povooo!**

**Gostaram do cap.? Esse foi o que eu mais gostei de todos! Nhá! Assassino é morto, descobre tudo sobre o assassinato, casal Michelle e Jake se une, Will fica normal. Óun beleza! ;D  
Dora deve ter ficado feliz com o Will de cara lisinha!**

PRÓXIMO CAP. ENCERRA MISTÉRIO NO CARIBE! Ah, esse gostinho de despedida fica bem exaltado nesse aqui ;/  
Até o próximo!  
Agradecimento, como sempre: Roxane (como sempre); Mah; Dora; TG; Ivone. As mais queridas (as únicas que lêem essa fanfic –')

**Bjks ; **


	12. O Fim

- Pelo cabelo enroscado em algas de Netuno! É a Ilha dos Desejos! – Gibbs retira seu chapéu da cabeça e o apóia contra o tórax. – Maria mãe de Deus, será mesmo ela? – Errado, Gibbs. Maria não é mãe de Deus. Ele vira seu rosto assustado para Jack. Espera alguma ordem, era o que Jack faria, e ele fez:

- Chegar mais próximo! A todo pano! Depois, soltar âncora! Quem desce comigo... Vocês todos! Descerão comigo! Essa tripulação de cães sarnentos imortais merecem o que querem? – Escuta-se um "sim!" descontrolado da embarcação. Jack tenta esconder, mas não consegue esconder o sorriso que brota nos seus lábios. O navio para bruscamente com a âncora, todos que estavam tão acostumados com os movimentos precisos do Pérola Negra quase caíram. Todos saem do navio em busca do que desejam, finalmente.

As botas sujas de Jack foram as primeiras a estrear o solo da Ilha dos Desejos, logo depois vieram seus seguidores. Á direita, coqueiros. À esquerda, coqueiros. À frente, coqueiros. Para trás, o oceano. Sparrow consultou sua bússola, e decidiu ir entre a direita e a frente dele. Os tripulantes resolveram segui-lo.

- Não, não! Vão por outro caminho, Gibbs, escolha alguns para ir com você. Venha aqui, Lizzie, William, Jake, Michelle. – Jack seguiu sua bússola, decidido. Pena que a bússola não estava tão decidida. Após cambalear para lá e cá, eles encontraram uma coisa que não era nem areia branquinha nem coqueiros altos. Era um tipo de barro, porém, era de um tom cinza, e não marrom.

- Eca. – Soltou Elizabeth baixinho ao pisar na "meleca". Era fria, e ao mesmo tempo molenga; na mesma hora de explorar mais um solo diferente, o anel de Elizabeth caiu no chão. Ou melhor, na meleca. Ela solta desta vez algo que é melhor não digitar, e abaixa-se para pegá-lo. Sparrow dá uma risadinha e pisa forte no chão perto de Liz.

Resultado: cara de Liz cheia de meleca. Ela, irritada, pega um bolo e atira, mirando o capitão. Ele esquiva, e ela acerta quem ela menos queria: Will. "Ah, desculpa!" ela diz para ele. Ele abaixa, e pega o barro para acertar em Jack. Ele desvia novamente, e acerta Michelle. Shelly, que não tinha prestado muita atenção, achava que quem começo com isso era realmente o sr. Turner, e tenta acertar ele. Tenta, pois acerta Jake. O pirata Jack pega mais e quer mais confusão: atinge Jake pelas costas, e, como na frente dele estava Michelle, ele caí sobre ela.

Dão_aquele olhar... _Elizabeth olha para o filho emocionada, ele escolheu a garota certa, a srta. Bonny é tão adorável! Jake pede desculpas, e sai de cima dela. Seguem mais adiante, e vêem um arco de pedra, feito provavelmente somente com a ação dos ventos. Jack, como principal da tramóia, passa por debaixo dela primeiro. Aparece rum! Muito rum! Barris e barris de rum! Milhões de barris de rum de Tortuga!

- Ei! Olha só! Chamem os outros, Jake, Michelle! – Ambos obedecem, dando risadas. Claro que o que apareceria para Jack era rum. Will passou, e viu algo incrível: Ele, com o rosto de vinte e cinco anos, ao lado da esposa e do filho, que segurava uma criança, uma menina, bebê, rindo. A inocência do sorriso de uma criança... Quando percebeu, tudo se apagou, e voltou ao que era antes.

- Você viu isso, Elizabeth? Viu? Deve ser o futuro!

- Sim, eu vi! Uma neta! Que linda garota... quem será a sortuda de estar com nosso filho, eim? – Ela já sabia a resposta. E Will também. Ambos ficaram muito felizes, muito mesmo.

- O que aconteceu? – Jack ficava sem entender. Uma hora, estavam com raiva da brincadeira dele. Depois, mais alegres. Agora, irradiantes. Os dois responderam um "nada", em uníssono.

Lá se vem o resto da tripulação. Timothy corre muitíssimo rápido, e passa pelo arco. Materializa-se diante dele um homem. Um lindo homem. Um lindíssimo homem. Um deus grego. Tim sorri, e tenta jogar charme:

- Oi! Tem nome, belezinha? – Se ele estivesse o cabelo pelo menos um pouco mais comprido, estaria enrolando-os com o dedo.

- Nome? Não, não. Quem é você? – O homem de cabelos loiros de Jake e face morena de Jack perguntou. Ele era um misto dos dois. Só podia ser o desejo de Tim.

- Você se chamará... John! Homenagem a Rackham, mais conhecido como Calico Jack, um pirata que deixou duas mulheres entrarem na tripulação. Eu o adoro... – Deu um sorrisinho e abraçou o recém-formado John. – Você é heterossexual? – Perguntou ele na maior cara-de-pau. – Não me diga que você é! Por que todos os lindos são héteros? – Tim fez um bico, como se fosse uma criança que se recusa a comer verdura.

- O que é isso? – John tem muita coisa para aprender...

- Ah, ainda por cima é inocente! Estou passada, adoro inocentes! Venha, tenho muita coisa para lhe ensinar... – Ele saiu, disse que ia dar uma volta com John, e deu uma piscadela antes de sair para Michelle, que sufocou uma risada. Esse amigo dela era um maluco mesmo.

Era a vez de Peter passar pelo arco. Ele olhou para os lados, fechou os olhos, juntou as mãos, e depois fez o sinal de uma cruz; tocando na testa, no peito e nos dois ombros. Terminado a prece, finalmente passou por debaixo do realizador dos desejos. Uma mulher igual àquela criatura da ilha Shön apareceu. Trajava um vestido extremamente curto (para a época), um palmo acima do joelho. Peter a olhou, boquiaberto.

- Você? Ah, sabia que ia me desejar! Estava fazendo uma aposta com a tia Rose, e agora ela viu como eu estava certa, pena que não vou poder pegar o dinheiro que ela me deve. – A garota sorri, deixando Slater derretido, e ele pensa: "Se eu fosse Jack, o que faria?". Toma a iniciativa de pegar na sua cintura e abraçá-la, depois sussurra em sua orelha:

- Sou Peter Slater, que me conhecer, amor? – Ela desfaz o abraço e responde:

- Rosemary Werneck, prazer, sr. Slater. Que tal um canto com mais – Olha para a tripulação curiosa do Pérola Negra -... privacidade? – Ele responde um "claro" e se vão, com certeza para o lado contrário de Tim e John.

Vai passando, um a um, pegando o que desejavam: aquele colar sentimental da sua mãe, o ouro da costa africana, um espartilho de mulher, um sapato de salto meio alto. Todos saiam satisfeitos, e viam que era a hora de voltar para o navio, o céu ameaçava escurecer em uma chuva, e ninguém pretendia passar a noite na ilha dos Desejos.

- Estou imortal e feliz! Muito feliz! – Gibbs diz animado – Estranho, a história que eu conhecia da Água da Vida era que foi descoberta pelos árabes, até que foi roubada pelos bárbaros, que fugiram e foram amaldiçoados pelo líder da aldeia – olhou para todos, e viu que estavam prestando atenção – O barco que eles pegaram para fugir afundou, então. A Água da Vida, por não ser natural e conter águas muito puras, não foi atingida pelo mar e flutua, até bater em uma margem. – Ele deu uma pausa significativa, e olhou para o Pérola, que era como um ponto negro vendo de onde eles estavam – Isso se não já bateu.

- Tantas histórias... todas verdadeiras. – Filosofou Jack, pensando em Tia Dalma. Calypso. – Sei que nós podemos morrer, sr. Gibbs, entretanto, somente se nós quisermos. Talvez o antigo possuidor do Pérola Negra, antes de Barbossa, antes de muitos capitães, tenha a achado e guardado no seu precioso navio. – Retrucou ele.

- Onde estava a Água, afinal, Sparrow? – Diz Will, de um jeito curioso.

- Garoto, há certas coisas que eu não revelo... e esta é uma das coisas que eu não irei revelar. Vamos deixar vocês inventarem uma lenda, ou até mesmo eu, como as das tartarugas, savvy? – Ele sorri.

- Que tartarugas? – Perguntam juntos Jake e Michelle, depois olham um para o outro e soltam gargalhadas, umas do tipo contagiante, que faz toda a tripulação rir junto. Todos ali eram como uma família: não há quem mude.

- No Pérola Negra – Começa Gibbs -, quando Sparrow era o capitão, os tripulantes fizeram um motim, e...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Já estavam no Pérola Negra, todos juntos novamente, e ainda com dois novos integrantes – John e Rosemary -, partindo para nada mais, nada menos, que Tortuga. Não imaginavam que com apenas catorze horas de viagem (era por volta das oito da manhã) iriam encontrar o navio de Barbossa e Larry Moscovitz no mar.

- Jack! Você por aqui... William Turner, Elizabeth Turner... Fizeram uma reunião sem mim? – Deu uma risada maléfica, do tipo que só ele sabe fazer – Moscovitz tentou me matar... Disse que seu filho iria para o Pérola e tinha me tirado da jogada por ser muito inteligente – Gabou-se ele, "modéstia à parte". -, e então, o matei. Arranquei sua cabeça! – Ele levanta algo que parece ser uma bola cabeluda, de longe. De perto, via-se olhos, nariz e boca na "bola". – Onde ele está? O filho de Lawrence Moscovitz?

- Morto! – Berrou Jack. – Eu o matei afogado, ele matou um, ou melhor, dois dos tripulantes e ainda tentou matar outros dois aqui!

- Não vai me convidar a ir a bordo do Pérola, junto com seus antigos marujos, seu verme?

- Quero respeito, acima de tudo. – O capitão levanta o queixo, tentando mostrar-se "superior".

- Perdão,_majestade. _– Barbossa faz uma reverência, tirando o chapéu e colocando-o sobre o peito esquerdo.

- E o navio, o... como é mesmo o nome? Oh, Corcunda, como vai ficar?

- Com velas puídas e roídas por ter ratos com pouco biscoito. Não gosto desta banheira. – Ele e seus homens se arranjam com uma espécie de ponte existente no Pérola para saquear os navios mais facilmente. Vão a bordo do navio vizinho e deixam o Corcunda às moscas.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Tortuga. Confusão, por todo lado; tiros, para todos os lados; rum, para todos os lados; bares, para todos os lados; pessoas bêbadas, para todos os lados. Esse ambiente é considerado por muitos ruim. Mas não para Jack. De onde eu já li isto?

Lá ficaram pessoas do Pérola: Peter e Rosemary, que estavam se agarrando no convés um dia destes, Tim e John, idem (provocando náuseas em Michelle). Lá foi onde muitos vomitaram de tanto beber o rum pego na ilha dos Desejos. Lá foi onde Jack recebeu tapas de Giselle e Scarlett. Lá foi onde Gibbs contou suas aventuras para ambas. Lá foi onde todos riram, beberam _mais ainda, _se divertiram. Lá foi onde se despediram de William e Elizabeth Turner, que foram a bordo do Flying Dutchman. Lá foi onde Liz chorou abraçada ao filho dizendo que ele tem permissão de se casar com Michelle. Lá foi onde Michelle ficou corada ao ouvir este comentário.

Depois de tudo, lá foi de onde a embarcação saiu a bordo do segundo navio mais rápido do mundo.

- Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu para mim: vim a bordo deste navio. – Michelle, com os braços cruzados apoiados no navio, olhando para o mar, diz para Jack, que estava ao seu lado. – Onde está Barbossa? – A moça nota que estava faltando ele no Pérola.

- Oh, é mesmo... Eu o esqueci em Tortuga, pode? – Sorri sarcástico.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Lara e Mel: AAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Amanda: Que massa o filme! Amei! ;D  
L e M: AMEEEEI :DDDD  
A: Conheço vocês não, eim...;X  
L: O Johnny tava tão lindo no cinema... :)  
M:... e o Orli também. :)  
L e M: ihihihihihihihi  
A: Eu não conheço vocês _mesmo. _Vamos logo, eu quero comer no Bobs, e vai lotar depois dessa estréia ;X  
L: Amanda, desta vez eu não vou perder a cena extra. ;/  
M: Pois é! A gente perdeu da antiga vez! Eu nem vi o meninozinho cantando 0.0  
A: Vai ter cena extra não, bora loogo...  
L e M: E se tiver?

(nome Johnny Depp no telão)

L e M: IURRUUUUUU!  
A: Pára!

(nome Orlando Bloom no telão)

L e M: IURRUUUUUU!  
A: Pára suas loucas! Eu vou sair de perto!

(mil letrinhas depois)

L e M e A: zzz

(acorda-se com o barulho do cinema)

L e M e A: CENA EXTRA!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Na cabine de Michelle, lá está ela, com seu lencinho de rendinhas com iniciais gravadas, "MB". Ela tinha estampado no rosto uma expressão surpresa. A porta da cabine abre e revela Jake.

- O que foi? – Ele percebe o rosto espantado de Michelle. Ela toca na barriga e diz:

- Estou grávida.

**FIM! Acabou, gente. T.T  
Que crueeeel T.T**

**Gostaram? Da história? Do último cap.? Diz que siiiim, vai ;  
Eu gostei do final! Tomara que vocês tbm Segue aí um capítulo especial, e vocês lêem só se quiser, okay?**

**Já estou com saudades!  
BRIGADA ROXANE, MAH, DORA, IVONE, TG, E TODOS QUE LERAM MINHA FANFIC!**

**Até a próxima!**

**- Lara -**


	13. NÃO É UM CAPÍTULO

Como você já deve ter lido, esse capítulo na verdade não é um capítulo. Eu não sei por que, mas senti uma vontade danada de fazê-lo. O que vou botar aqui? Bem, vou colocar curiosidades da história, conversas de MSN com duas amigas minhas (não salvei as do orkut com a Roxane e a Mah –'), sei lá, por assim vai. Odeio enumerar as coisas, geralmente eu faço tudo na doida.

Não é obrigado você ler isso aqui, não vai fazer nenhuma diferença na história, você não precisa perder seu tempo comigo. Eu fiz isso só por nada, ter um documentozinho de como foi legal começar a escrever no FanFiction.

**Curiosidades de Mistério no Caribe.**

Eu sabia toda a história, de cabo a rabo. Desde o começo, Thomas ia morrer, Mitch não ia ser Mitch, Tim ia ser gay. As coisitas diferentes? Vou falar agora.

Você sabia...

▪ Que o Tim **não ia ser o assassino**? Quem ia de fato matar Thomas Wilcock era James (o verdadeiro vilão), mas vi que estava muito óbvio, e resolvi mudar para o assassino ser Tim (o que ninguém esperaria – apesar da Clarissa acertar quem era). Mas eu fiquei com uma pena tão grande dele, ele era tão legalzinho, acho que todos o acharam divertido – por ser homossexual – e inventei um troço de vodu qualquer. Piratas do Caribe tem muita coisa fantasiosa; isso não deixaria a história tão louca.

▪ Que Jake não ia terminar com a Michelle? Eu quis isso só quando estava lá pelo cap. 8, achei que a história ficaria interessante com esse casalzinho. E ficou, né? O final dela grávida também não ia ser assim, na "cena extra" ela ia parir a criança, mas eu resolvi mudar **por que eu vou fazer uma continuação de MnC.** Todos se foram, mas Michelle e Jake ficaram, não é? E um bebê na continuação ficaria estranho. Eu não casei os dois no final por causa disso também, vou deixar isso para a segunda fase da história.

▪ Que Peter **não ia ser lesado**? Na verdade, ele ia ser o cara que todos suspeitassem: um do tipo misterioso e tal. Achei que isso não combinaria direito com o personagem, resolvi deixar ele meio imbecil, que (eu achava) que ia dar mais suspeitas. Nas histórias de mistério da Agatha Christie – foi por causa dela que eu escrevi um assassinato – a pessoa que você menos espera que é o monstrão É o monstrão. Tipo: tem o assassinato. Quem é o mocinho da história, que contrata o Poirot (detetive) é o assassino. Isso me deixava maluca. Ficou melhor com o Mitchell (Michelle, pensando bem) sendo o suspeito, hm?

▪ Que eu comecei a fazer o James como um francês **por causa do Poirot**? É... minha inspiração vem do maior mocinho da Christie. Eu decorei umas expressões em francês e fiquei louca para colocar um francês em MnC. Só que como vilão. Hehe.

▪ Que Will Turner não ia aparecer? Eu achava que ele não era importante para isso, mas dá uma peninha de um personagem original tão bom não aparecer, além de algumas pequenas reclamações do jeito "cadê o Will?". E isso ia ser melhor para dar mais textos com os carinhas que eram realmente de Piratas. Colocar um romance básico de W+E não é nada mal, também. Mas a condição era fazer a Liz sofrer um pouquinho, com seu amado tentaculoso. Coloquei o Jake revoltado com o pai, por que era o que uma pessoa normal faria. Quem é que ia chegar "papai, te amo!" com o cara que te deixa plantado sozinho com a mãe numa ilha?

▪ Que** fiquei meio triste** por ter tantos personagens novos? Eu nunca mais faço mistério, por que mistério você precisa de muitos personagens, e eu fiz seis personagens; enquanto a maioria das fanfics tem no máximo dois. Um é o vilão, o outro a mocinha que Jack fica. Assim é um método bem melhor, que dá mais espaço para os personagens antigos. Por isso que fiquei meio triste. Por que a história, o enredo, eu achei bem legal. Mas os personagens novos ganham espaço, para suspeitar, e assim "arranca" os personagens originais, os "bãnbãnbãns" de cena.

▪ Bonny... acha esse nome familiar? Sim, ele é sim, se você gosta mesmo de piratas! **Anne Bonny foi uma mulher pirata**, uma das melhores que existiu. É, Michelle é parente dela! Ahá! E ia colocar ela como mãe da Anne, tanto que a filha dela se chamará Anne, mas olhem bem: ela **não é**a Anne Bonny, a famosa pirata. Por quê? Bem, ela nasceu em 1684, e morreu em 1721. Na época da história, ela já estava morta. Sacam? Seria meio maluco ela nascer já estando morta. Sabem de uma coisa? Ela vai ser irmã da Anne. Tomei iniciativa.

**A Continuação.**

Viu como não dá para eu enumerar? Já coloquei um tópico que não existia ali em cima. OK, vou fazer mesmo uma continuação. Jack vai aparecer mais na história, Will e Liz não vão aparecer (pelo menos é o que eu acho que vou fazer, o que eu planejei). Eles vão ser citados ao decorrer da história, mas pretendo não os colocar na trama.

Como Tim está com o gostosão inocente para ele, Peter com uma mulher, James morto, só vai reaparecer Michelle e Jake. Os principais serão Jack (dãh), Michelle, e uma personagem nova (provavelmente seu nome será Ivy Victoria Read). Jake mal vai aparecer, Gibbs vai aumentar sua importância, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, Anamaria e vocês sabem o resto.

Vai ser um misto de três coisas: o diário da Michelle, o diário da personagem nova, e as minhas ilustres narrações (kkk). O povão vai para Tortuga, a Ivy vai cair no Pérola sem querer, vai aprender a ser pirata, o Pérola vai querer um tesouro, mas o mapa vai estar em português, eles vão pro Brasil e tal... Ah, vocês vão ver. Inspirada em A Ilha da Garganta Cortada, que tem o negócio do mapa, só que ele era em latim. Eu sou imitona descarada, pode dizer. Hehe.

**Thaís, mais conhecida como TG.**

Essa aí você já ouviu falar, néah? A TG me ajudou muito nessa fanfic, especialmente com o Tim. Eu tenho problemas mentais, sabe, tentando fazer um gay e não saber direito como um gay fala. Mas TG me tirou dessa enrascada! Ela me ajudou a fazer o Tim direitinho, ela é tipo uma beta. Ela começou a ler a fanfic no cap. 5, e já sabia que a Mitch não era o Mitch, e ainda adivinhou que o nome dela era Michelle. Achava que o assassino era o Peter, por ser o mais idiota.

A partir daí, o Tim ficou melhor. Compara o Tim dos capítulos pré-cinco e compara com o pós-quinto. Diferença grande, não?

TRECHO DE CONVERSA TG + LARA NO DIA 16 de agosto de 2007

' Lαrα ;D diz:  
tu não sabe sobre o Miiiiiitchell Boooonny...  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
nem faz IDÉIA!  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
uahuahuahuahua  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
eu APOSTO que ninguém sabe, exceto, EU!  
eu quero férias !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T diz:  
**jura u.u**  
eu quero férias !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T diz:  
**ele é mulher**  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
como tu adivinhou?????????????????????? ÕÕ  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
afz –'  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
tá tão na cara, assim?  
eu quero férias !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T diz:  
**e as garotas sempre se dão bem com viados**  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
que meeeeeeeeeeeeeeerda --'  
eu quero férias !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T diz:  
**e lutam melhor que homens**  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
essa era a ÚNICA dica  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
ei, que bosta isso --'  
eu quero férias !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T diz:  
**mas repito sou boa de dedução**  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
eiiiii, mas o Jack era melhor que "o" Mitch!  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
é que ele se desconcentrou --'  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
por causa da anta Jake  
eu quero férias !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T diz:  
**ñ acho**  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
uahuahuahuahuahuahuahauha  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
mas "o" Mitch fica em 2º lugar.  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
acho que só tu pra acertar --'  
eu quero férias !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T diz:  
**discordo**  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
ninguém parece ter desconfiado.  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
é 2º siiiiim!  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
EU criei o Mitch, e EU sei quem é melhor que ele!  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
¬¬  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
ai, como tu descobriiiiu --'  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
chocada  
eu quero férias !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T diz:  
**repito boa de dedução u.ú**  
Lαrα ;D diz:  
nháaa, eu devia ter feito "ele" menos amigo do Timmy. --'  
eu quero férias !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T diz:  
**ñ tb teve a hora que ele dormiu separado e a história do duelo**  
eu quero férias !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T diz:  
**mulheres sempre tentam mostrar que são melhores para serem reconhecidas**  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
a hora que "ele" dormiu separado era outra dica que eu botei!  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
eu tinha esquecido!  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
"o" Mitch é todo "durão"  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
quando descobrirem que ele é ela, (lá pelo 8, eu acho)  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
vai continuar durão do mesmo jeito. Eu espero.  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
AAAAAAAAAH, AGORA DUVIDO TU ACERTAR!  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
;D  
eu quero férias !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T diz:  
**já imaginava**  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
qual é o nome real dela?  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
uahuahuahuahuahua  
eu quero férias !!!!!!!!!!!!!! T-T diz:  
**michele**  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
porra!!!!!!  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
TE ODEIO!  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
COMO É QUE TU ACERTOU?  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
TU É VIDENTE?  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
' Lαrα ;D diz:  
diga meu futuro, TG, me casarei com o Depp?

Óun comédia... E isso ela só tinha lido até o 5! É de deixar alguém louco! Mas ela errou, um pouco. Ela disse que era Michele, mas, na verdade, é Michelle. Dois L. Ahá! Eu sou má. Eu conversei muuuuito com ela sobre a história, mas só essa que eu gravei no word. Eu tenho umas conversinhas gravadas, não se para qual finalidade mas pelo menos valeu a pena salvar essa, para colocar nesse capítulo extra.

**Ivone, amiga que mora longe.**

A Ivone mora lá em Minas, Belo Horizonte. Eu, moro no Ceará, Fortaleza. Como nos conhecemos? Ela é daqui, estudava no mesmo colégio que eu, mas teve que se mudar para BH, e nós conversamos só por MSN. De tanto eu falar de Piratas (meu vício kkk), ela assistiu, e ficou viciada também. Mas que coisa, não?

TRECHO DE CONVERSA IVONE + LARA NO DIA 2 de setembro de 2007

A anta da Lara aqui esqueceu de salvar umas das conversas mais legais com a Ivone, e salvou o histórico, mas o histórico no crtl + v aqui no word fica pegando umas 5 págs, então, vou colar só algumas frases. Aê, Lara, parabéns por ser tão esperta.

L a r a ;D diz:  
sabe o ASSASSINO?  
Cap'n Ivy ...-----... HE-HEY AMIGOS YO-HO diz:  
quem éeeee

Lenga lenga enorme, passei uns trezentos anos para contar o que era. Eu pedi para ela dizer algumas coisas que ela achava que era, e olha como ela viajou geral:

Cap'n Ivy ...-----... HE-HEY AMIGOS YO-HO diz:  
um segredo deve ser que quem tenta chegar até a ilha começa a sofrer da tripulação que vai morrerndo até chegar a vez do capitão!!  
Cap'n Ivy ...-----... HE-HEY AMIGOS YO-HO diz:  
rsrsrsrsrs  
Cap'n Ivy ...-----... HE-HEY AMIGOS YO-HO diz:  
pobre Jack  
L a r a ;D diz:  
puuuts --'  
L a r a ;D diz:  
nada a ver.

Então, eu falei para ela que o segredo rodava em torno do Mitchell, ou seja, ele era a Michelle. Mas ela nem desconfiava.

Cap'n Ivy ...-----... HE-HEY AMIGOS YO-HO diz:  
ele alvez possa ser um lobsomen  
Cap'n Ivy ...-----... HE-HEY AMIGOS YO-HO diz:  
ele é gay  
Cap'n Ivy ...-----... HE-HEY AMIGOS YO-HO diz:  
Estrupador  
Cap'n Ivy ...-----... HE-HEY AMIGOS YO-HO diz:  
um louco assassino  
Cap'n Ivy ...-----... HE-HEY AMIGOS YO-HO diz:  
um monstro marinho em forma de gente que fica saindo sangue dele durante as transformações

Eu estava sem saco para ler mais umas birutices vindas da linda mente a minha querida Ivone Beatriz, e eu falei que "O Mitch não era o Mitch" e ainda que "Ele não é ele, é ela." Demorou, mas ela entendeu no final! (kkk)

Saudadeeees, Ivy!

**Roxane, a gênia.**

A Rô é um gênio, ela faz enredo como ninguém!  
Yo-ho-ho!  
Beber e brindar por alguém,  
E esse alguém é Rô,  
A gênia das histórias, yo-ho-ho!

A escritora mais amiga de todas! Gente, dêem uma lida em Piratas do Caribe e o Segredo de Jack Sparrow, é perfeito. Ainda não li até o final, mas dá para perceber o quanto ela escreve bem: detalhista, mostra a expressão facial dos personagens perfeitamente bem, com uma história envolvente e diálogos muitíssimo bem feitos. Esqueci de gravar conversas de orkut (sem MSN dela), e assim não mostro como ela pensa, o jeitinho amigável dela.

Quando vocês lerem a fanfic dela, verão como ela tem jeito de profissional. Não, Roxane, eu não estou brincando! Você tem muito talento mesmo! Alguém que deveria escrever um livro era ela, com esse jeito, assim, MARAVILHÓTIMO de escrever.

Adoro-a, é a "reviewzadora" mais antiga minha, e continuarei a torcer por Jack e Amira para sempre! ÊêÊEÊê! O casal mais lindo, juntamente com Aleera e Jack, que vocês vão conhecer agora:

**Mah, "reviewzadora" mais recente.**

Conheci-a no capítulo 7, e é uma ótima escritora também! Faz o tipo de personagem que eu me identifico muito: Aleera não é uma mulher delicada, nem tampouco uma pessoa muito bruta. Além de ter um senso de humor, o que eu adoro mesmo!

Das três fanfics que eu leio, é a dela que é mais parecida com o meu jeito de escrever. Ela e Roxane juntas têm um plano secreto de me matar, por intermédio de histórias inofensivas a pessoas (com exceção de mim). Elas colocam umas coisas que me faz endoidar em casa, odiar a Calypso, ou melhor, as Calypsos e me fazer ficar feliz também. O cap. 14 dela, gente, me fez ficar _saltitando _pela casa de tanta felicidade.

Ah, sim, o nome da fanfic: O Amor de um Pirata. Leia, é sério. Muuuuuito boa, pena que está acabando. A Lara aqui não gravou conversas do orkut, aí, lascou também. A última colega de "trabalho" vem a seguir:

**Dora, a "reviewzadora" mais recente ainda.**

Conheci no cap. 9. É a que criou a Helen, que eu MORRO de inveja. Ela é linda, tem o Jack na palma da mão dela, idem relativo ao Will, idem relativo ao Peter (não faço muita questão dele), idem relativo ao John, idem relativo ao Dean. Ufa!

Mas, apesar da inveja, ela é legal! Ah, Dora, gostou do final do Will? Creio que não, pois ele ficou com a Liz! Kkk

**Encerrando...**

Bem, tá aí. Eu adorei essa história, esse pessoal todo me deu muito apoio, valeeeu, muitíssimo obrigada pela compreensão por uma escritora nova e tal. Eu gostei muito meeeesmo de escrever no Fanfiction, vou continuar escrevendo até enjoar!

ROXANE, MAH, DORA, TG, IVONE, obrigaaaaada! As únicas que leram, eu acho. Quero dizer, brigada Clarissa também! E Carlinha Turner, apesar de (eu creio) não ter lido até o final! Ann Potter, brigada também por ter lido pelo menos um pouco!

OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE ME AJUDARAM A CONTINUAR ESCREVENDO!

Até a próxima,

Lara ;D

P.S.: Entrem no **Fandom PdC **(comunidade do orkut),povo que escreve sobre Piratas do Caribe. Tá pouca gente, comparada ao tanto que tem!


End file.
